Victorious
by Titus1017
Summary: Naruto was at his wit's end in the Leaf Village and he felt alone, but fate would not see him thrown to the wolves. His life is set to change in a way he never dreamed and it is in the form of family he thought he never had. Watch as Naruto grows under the tutelage of Kirin Yotsuki-Namikaze and some surprising friends, watch as he truly becomes Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

Victorious

Chapter 1: The Fire

 **A/N: I am glad to be posting this new story titled "Victorious" I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by the way it would be awesome if I did but I don't. ):**

It was a bright yet chilly morning in the ninja village of Kumogakure. Sitting at his desk was the Fourth Raikage Ay; he was staring out over the village with his usual hard gaze. He was a tall and powerful man, standing at 6'5 and weighing over 285 lbs. he was intimidating to most people native or abroad. He was a brown skin man with whitish blonde hair and mustache, he wore a white coat, black pants, a wrestlers champion style belt, and black ninja sandles.

He had in his company two people in his office; the first was his brother Killer Bee, who was the jinchuriki of the 8-Tails. He was taller than Ay at 6'8 and weighing about 300 lbs.; he wore the standard Kumo Jonin uniform customized to be white and red, finished with a white scarf and shades. He carried on him eight swords and the standard shuriken and kunai pouches. He was a man who rapped entire conversations but today was a serious occasion so he opted against his normal behavior.

Next to him was the reason they were gathered in the first place, the man was named Kirin Yotsuki, he was Ay's nephew making him Bee's as well. His mother was Ay's younger sister Sara, she had kept who his father was secret from him all the time, she never told him and what was worse she disappeared to never be seen again.

Kirin was told she was missing in action, but he had a firm belief that that was a lie. Now his suspicions were awakened once again. As for Kirin he was similar in appearance to his older half-brother Darui, except he was taller standing at 6'5 and was built more like his Uncle Ay, he weighed about 245 lbs.. He had grey eyes and jet black hair like his mother and his nose was shaped different and so were his eyes. He had tattoos from head to toe all ranging from dragons and eagles to ninja and samurai.

On his left and right cheeks were the Yin/Yang symbols and he had a lightning bolt over his left eye. He wore the same uniform as Bee except it was black and blue, with camouflage print all over it in those colors and boots instead of sandles. On his back was a custom Katana style sword of his own design, it was about 3.5 ft. and about 4 inches wide with a bone handle made from a species of Bear called Ultra Bears. He made it from the bears back leg, and kept his front claws and teeth and made a necklace and bracelets out of them. He currently was wearing them.

Kirin looked at his uncle and asked bluntly

"Why did you call me here uncle Ay?"

Ay took a deep breath because he was about to do something he really did not want to do. Ay steeled himself and said

"Kirin I am sad to tell you this but you can no longer be a ninja of Kumogakure. In fact you are no longer considered a citizen of Lightning Country, I have protected and trained you as much as I could but the clans and the Daimyo will no longer sit by while the son of "That Man" walks freely here as if nothing in the last war took place."

"What do you mean "That Man"? You know I don't know who my father is. I just was told he was a powerful man and that I have some of his features, what could I have done to make them hate me so much, I can only guess it is because of him."

"Your guess would be correct Kirin, your father was the reason the Cloud Village lost the Third War. He defeated Bee and I and I myself called him the fastest man in the world."

"Are you telling me Minato Namikaze was my father, I guess that explains why I am such a quick learner and why I get those looks everywhere I go. I have the man's eyes, nose, and spiky hair, no wonder most people can't stand me. I see why they want me gone, but I was told he was in love with an Uzumaki I believe the very one Grandpa ordered to be kidnapped."

"Yes that is true, but Minato also had been with your mother who was on an undercover mission. She was meant to seduce him and kill him, instead she fell in love and had you, Darui as you know is your brother but his father was killed in the battle against the Sand Village. You both look like her but you got some of Minato's features esthetically, and a lot of his intellect. But that is also the reason for your exile, as much as I hate to do this to you; I have to enforce the ruling of the Daimyo more so than the Clans." Ay surprisingly let a few tears fall as he spoke. He then walked over to him and hugged him and continued saying

"I am going to advise you go to Konoha with these documents I will be giving you. It will get you passage into the village and a meeting with their Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. He will be expecting you, and has a surprise for you that will make up for this I promise you. Kirin I honestly don't know where your mother disappeared to and I doubt you even believed that Missing in Action BS. I fed you. So do try and find her, I will give you information via summons okay, Mabui and Samui will be waiting for you at the gate with Darui, your ex future brother-in-law Atsui will be their along with Yugito and Motoi. Karui and Omoi are too sad to see you leave so I am sorry they won't be coming, I hope you understand. Take these scrolls they were your mothers and there are some of mine as well. Bee and the others also made you a few things up to take as well; they are all in the same scroll."

Ay then looked at Bee who then spoke like a normal person saying

"I am sorry you are leaving and if I had a way to keep you here I would. Keep getting stronger and keep making progress; you are already one of the strongest ninja we have ever trained despite what has been dealt to you. Make Konoha a strong friend and if you can make peace with our respective countries, it may very well be the only way to get you back here legally."

"You got it you two. I will do all I can to come back, you know I can't stay away forever. I have too much family here, and I wanna see my ladies again, I can't go through life without them not being part of it. Now come on the faster we get my departure underway the faster everyone can move on till my inevitable return."

(The Village Gates)

Kirin was escorted by Ay and Bee along with Shi Kirin's best friend in the Academy. They walked in silence while the people in the streets wore victorious smirks. But Kirin would have the last laugh, for you see by exiling him, they freed an A-Rank bordering on S-Rank Ninja from the life of a missing ninja. Freeing him to join whatever village that would accept him, he was taken out of his thoughts by arriving at the village gates. There he saw a crying Mabui and a sad looking Samui. Mabui was his girlfriend she was a brown skinned, silver haired, curvy beauty who was talented and smart. Samui was light tanned skinned with blonde hair and a huge bust and curvy figure as well, and both women adored him for him. Next to them were Samui's twin Brother Atsui, and their cousin Yugito Nii. Yugito was the Jinchuriki of the Two-Tails and very powerful, she was the one who taught Kirin how to control his vast amounts of chakra. Why he had so much they did not know but it was likely the strong blood of the Yotsuki that granted him so much chakra. Like Ay's it was Biju levels and growing due to his youth.

Kirin walked over to Samui and Mabui and hugged and kissed them both saying

"I will be back eventually I promise you both. Just wait for me will ya."

"Of course we will, but it will be a hard thing to just get used to." Said Mabui

"Yeah babe she is right. This is so not cool but I will wait as long as it takes, just promise to stay as safe as you can."

"I promise you two I will take care; I am you all's "Dragon Prince" after all." Getting a smile from them made his leaving a bit easier. He then looked at his brother and said

"I guess the "Kage Laser Brothers" are splitting up for the time being huh bro?"

"Yeah I guess so, but you leaving will make living here even duller. I will miss you man you are my best friend after all along with Shi. Just take care of yourself." He said hugging his brother one last time.

Motoi came up next and simply smiled and handed him a wrapped gift. Kirin opened it and saw it was a ninjato made from chakra metal; the handle had a black and silver bear and a blue and red dragon on it. On the end of the handle was tassel with a bear tooth hanging from it. Motoi then spoke and said "Use it well." after which he turned away and left to hide his tears shed for a young man he viewed as family.

Yugito was next to approach him with her usual kind yet firm smile on her face. She gave him a big hug and said

"Stay out of trouble Kirin I helped to train you and I know you are strong but you are more than a student you are like my brother. You are probably stronger than me and Darui now which means you must be prepared at all times for enemies of the same caliber as yourself I love you Dragon-Kun." She said kissing his cheek crying a little.

Finally there was Atsui who wore his trademark grin saying  
"Well I guess the days won't be as hot with you living here man. I wish you could stay but the dicks on the council seem to be getting dumber and dumber. Just do what you do best and kick ass, I always said you had the potential to be the greatest of all time, go out there and prove me right." He said fist bumping with him, leaving before he too lost his composure.

Kirin then looked at Ay and Bee and fist bumped with both of them one last time before leaping off towards the village of Konoha to live his new life.

(10 hours later)

Kirin had been traveling nonstop and wasn't even a little winded. He was using lightning chakra to enhance his speed and by now he was only a day from Konoha. He was currently leaving the Land of Hot Water and entering Fire Country. Having removed his head band sealing his weapons in his bracelets he made sure to look more carefully for ninja of the Leaf. He was not disappointed when he ran into none other than a fleeing Itachi Uchiha.

Stopping dead in their tracks Itachi having changed his attire from his previous mission (Destroying his Clan); he looked at a man he was familiar with in combat. He spoke blankly saying

"What is Kirin Yotsuki doing in the Land of Fire?"

"Looking for a home, I was banished from my home Kumogakure do to circumstances out of my control."

Itachi had his Sharingan active to see if Kirin was telling a lie. Both his Sharingan and Anbu training told him he was not, he looked at him blankly realizing why he might have been banished he then saw how they were about the same age as well, and he remembered feeling something familiar about him when they engaged each other on conflicting missions when he had first joined Anbu.

Kirin knew that Itachi "The Genius" Uchiha had already partially figured out who he was and he waited for his true reaction which did not take long. Itachi finally spoke saying

"You and him are a lot alike though not in appearance but in strength and character. We have fought on several occasions and you were always my equal, I enjoyed our battles. Take care Kirin-Kun there is someone who will be in need of your help when you arrive please do help him." Itachi then looked on in thought and then back at Kirin with a conclusion that he could trust him. He then handed him a scroll, and said finally "This is a very important part of my family and clan, should you need what is in this scroll take it and use it without a thought or regret after, it will save you." And with that said he vanished in whirl of crows.

Kirin for the life of him could not understand why Itachi did what he did but he had feeling it would be for the best to take heed to what he said Itachi was not one for lying.

(2 hours later)

Kirin decided to get back on the old dusty trail and was making up his lost time very quickly, but once again he was slowed down with the arrival of one Zabuza Momochi AKA "The Demon of the Hidden Mist" looking at the legendary swordsman they both paused.

Kirin ever careful looked and saw to kids with him both looking to be about 8 or 9 years old. One was brown haired boy with brown eyes rather ordinary but Kirin knew of Zabuza enough to know otherwise. The second child did look familiar being that he recognized his forehead markings as Kaguya Clan markings. Kirin then spoke to Zabuza and said

"It must be my lucky day to day, first I meet the renowned Itachi Uchiha and now you one Zabuza Momochi. Got a job babysitting I see, does it pay well?"

He got a gravelly laugh surprisingly from Zabuza and not an insane psychotic laugh either. Zabuza then spoke and said

"The two kids are my future weapons to take down the Mizukage, if you have not noticed we are embroiled in a civil war and I am on the run. Why are you in Fire Country Dragon-San?

"Well I am seeking asylum in Konoha you might want to come with me. I saw Itachi Uchiha leaving in a hurry going towards the land of Waves; I doubt he is ever coming back. I myself was banished from Kumo and looking for a safe home to continue training. Your charges might benefit a lot if you did the same, who knows you may even eventually secure aid for Kirigakures bloodline rebels."

"Yeah you may be right, I was simply going to hang tight in the Land of Rivers and then Taki but this would be a lot safer than moving around. Yes we will go with you it will make my goal a lot easier and it will help "Her" too even if she does not know it yet."

Kirin got the feeling that this "Her" was Mei Terumi and if it was the rebels had a chance after all. Kirin then simply gestured for the group of three to follow him and for Zabuza to destroy his old head band or seal it away as they traveled.

It took them little time to run into a patrol of Konoha Jonin and Chunin. Kirin showed them his papers and they swiftly escorted him and his companions. They were quickly joined by a squad of Anbu as well up reaching the Village Gates. It was morning when they arrived and were taken to the Third Hokage immediately.

(Hokage's office 8 a.m.)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a man of many talents, secrets, and emotions. He had seen things most could only dream both good and evil, but finding verification that his successor Minato not only had a foreign lover but conceived a child as well almost gave him a heart attack. And once more his little blonde energy ball aka Naruto Uzumaki had a living breathing relative and a brother at that. Kirin Yotsuki-Namikaze and after looking at him he could see the subtle similarities between Minato and him. And he was beyond happy to see that Kumo had literally gift wrapped him his villages newest deterrent, make that two deterrents and two deterrents in training. The arrival of Zabuza and his two apprentices was a boon especially after the loss of the Uchiha clan. Hiruzen then looked at one dilemma but then looked at the benefits that could come from telling Naruto his heritage. Yes he was only 7 years old but he could be reined in and taught of the reasons why he cannot say anything about his heritage yet.

Hiruzen than called for Naruto via Anbu and prepared his speech to the young lad and his as of now Guardian. He just hoped he would not regret his decision.

 **(And done, I hope it is good and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter R &R constructive Critics appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Victorious

Chapter 2: Revelations and Training

 **(A/N Enjoy Chapter 2 and once again don't own Naruto)**

Naruto Uzumaki was a short blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes. He was also the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the village scapegoat. Naruto looked at everyone present and saw a guy with no eyebrows, a brown haired boy, and a white haired kid. The kids looked to be about his age, and he was enthralled with the huge sword the guy with no eyebrows was carrying on his back as he was standing. But the one who really caught his eye was the guy with brown skin and a bunch of tattoos sitting in one of the office chairs. He looked super strong and his childlike thought rang more true than he would anticipate. He then looked at Hiruzen and said

"Hey old man what's with these guys?"

"Naruto the man in the chair is Kirin Yotsuki formally of Kumogakure, the Man with the sword is famed Seven Ninja Swordsman Zabuza Momochi. The young man with brown hair is Haku Yuki and the other young man is Kimimaro Kaguya. They will be staying in Konoha as citizens from this day forward, which now leads me to why I called you here." Hiruzen kindly smile disappeared and his voice went into what Naruto called the "Hokage Mode" Hiruzen then spoke saying

"Naruto what I am about to tell you cannot and will not be repeated. You will not speak until spoken too and you will control your temper do you understand?" he got a nod as an answer. He then continued saying,

"Naruto the reason you are treated as you are is because you were placed with a burden very few can bare. You are the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox; it was sealed in you to save the village and in turn should have made you a hero. Well that was what your parents wanted anyway; your father was Minato "The Yellow Flash" Namikaze. Yes The Fourth Hokage and your aspiration was your father, he was married to Kushina Uzumaki also known as "The Red Hot Habanero" she was the container of the fox before you and your grandmother Mito Uzumaki before her, she in fact held it first, and Mito was also the First Hokage's wife. Naruto let me tell you this first and foremost your parents loved you dearly and died for you. Minato sealed the Fox in you because he knew it would help you in the future."

Pausing he continued

"Now as for Kirin here his full name is Kirin Yotsuki-Namikaze and he is your older brother. Minato told me years before he and Kushina had become completely exclusive that he had secretly been seeing what he thought was a Kumogakure Missing Ninja. Turns out she was supposed to have seduced and assassinated your father, but she fell in love and so did he and she came clean with him and told him the truth. She ended things with him shortly after from what Kirin here has told me and that was when she found out she pregnant with her second child. That child being your brother Naruto, from this day forward Naruto, Kirin and Zabuza will be your instructors alongside Haku and Kimimaro. You will all be living together on 15 acres of Sarutobi farm land just outside the village walls. It will accommodate you all comfortably and will have all the things you will need to train and prepare all 3 of you for the academy graduation in 5 years. You will be joined by Sasuke Uchiha as well though he does not know it yet. After what has happened I feel a change of scenery will do him good, he won't stay with you all the time but he will be about 75% of the time."

When Hiruzen finished Naruto burst out in tears and ran and hugged his older brother as tight as he could. This caused Kimimaro and Haku to actually cry a bit themselves, and made Zabuza look away as to hide his true emotions.

Kirin simply let the boy have his release, and Kirin himself was crying on the inside so as to not show weakness to a boy who has had very little strength outside of Hiruzen. Naruto cried a little while longer before looking into Kirin's grey eyes Kirin then asked him kindly

"Naruto I will do all I can to make you strong but you have to do your part as well. Lord Hokage had given me father's jutsu and I will be preparing you to use them. I want to be there for you as much as I can, besides I am on probation for at least 3 years of your five academy years so I will be teaching you one on one quite a bit."

"Really, I can get one on one training from you man I can't wait to get started so I can be a kick ass ninja like you and Zabuza." He then looked at Kimimaro and Haku who were smiling and said

"I hope we can be like brothers, I mean I got a brother who will probably treating me more like a dad would and a big sword carrying uncle. All I need is a woman who can be my mom and I will have a real family. This is the greatest day of my life!" he finished hugging his brother again. Kirin looked at Hiruzen and said

"Can you show us the property it would be best if we got unpacked and I could start putting up seals and such. I don't want anyone thinking just because I or Zabuza are gone that the boys are vulnerable."

"Very well but before you go can I get a verbal rundown of your skills. Zabuza you handed me yours upon arrival but Kirin did not give me one due to the Kumo Council stupidly hanging onto it."

"Sure I am S-Rank in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, A-Ranked in Kenjutsu, A to B-Ranked in Genjutsu, and level 9 of 10 in Fuinjutsu. I am able to use Black Lightning, Wind, Fire, water, and I am a wielder of the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai. I am a master of JKD, 5 animals Kung Fu, Aiki-Jujitsu, Bajiquan, BJJ, and Wing Chun. I use the 4 Kenjutsu styles. The first is the Iron Blade Style used by Iron Country's Samurai, the second is the Bear Blade Style, Third is the Dragon Fang Style, and finally is my personalized style that combines the best of all the first three. And also I have Massive Chakra Reserves not uncommon among the Yotsuki."

Hiruzen would have shouted in joy at his recent acquisitions but held it in. He then said to Kirin

"Very impressive, you are an asset to say the least. Kumo was a fool to say the least in letting you go, but I will try to accommodate your request you mentioned in the beginning of our conversation. An alliance would be very beneficial and you will be the spear head, we will make your former miss you so much that they have to at least ally with us to keep you from appearing as a threat. But that is for a later conversation; follow me I will escort you all personally to your new home, eventually you will move into the Namikaze Estate once Naruto is strong enough to claim his Father's name openly. Even so I will keep ownership of the property in your name in case I am indisposed or select a successor."

With all that said they departed in haste arriving in whirl of leaves, water, and lightning. The house itself was styled in the way of a Japanese Palace; it held 10 large bedrooms, 5 full bathrooms, 2 large kitchens, a massive basement/dojo, and 2 sitting rooms for company. Every room in the house was updated with the latest and greatest in appliances and electronics. And the basement held an armory as well. The backyard held a 5 acre training ground plus ten acres of farmland and huge barn. It held a large lake and a small forest, and it also held a gazebo more tailored for meditation and relaxation holding two sunbeds and fire pit. Kirin looking at everything turned to Hiruzen and said

"Thank you so much for your generosity I will make you proud of accepting me as Naruto's guardian. I will not make you out a fool, you have my word."

"I believe you and all these young men here will do great things, just be wary of your enemies and allies alike. I have not been around this long by being complacent, but I don't believe you or Zabuza even believe in the word, so I trust you two make all three of these seedlings into strong tree's, greatness is in them and power as well." and with that the old warrior was gone.

Kirin looked at Zabuza and then said to everyone

"Zabuza I think the boys should go and get settled, you and I will take the two Master Bedrooms. You boys all choose one and get moved in Naruto you and I will go shopping for clothes later okay, and don't worry Lord Third has given me a store we can go too without any bigotry being thrown your way okay, now get going with the others." The 3 did as ordered leaving without a word. Kirin then looked at Zabuza and said

"Alright Zabuza let us get an understanding you will not have Naruto believe he is some tool or weapon understand. I honestly believe you are full of shit about all of that they are "my tools" bullshit. And I will implore you to come out and tell them the truth of how you feel about them and maybe just maybe you will find happiness like you had with Mei Terumi." He said getting a look of shock from Zabuza

"Don't look so surprised Zabuza it was a common fact before everything went to hell in Kirigakure that you two were teamed together, fought together, and even lived together. Then Yagura lost his mind after the Kaguya uprising which leads to your attempted coup and the birth of the Rebellion."

"Yeah Kumo must have been well informed huh. Yes it is all true for the most part; I guess your old home kept tabs on all the high ranking ninja in Kiri. And yes you got it in one when it comes to my feelings toward the two brats, I do care for them a lot. Like my own children actually, but I don't want them to feel attached to me emotionally hence why I teach them the way I have been. But I see that was failure because they would die for me out of love in a second, I guess I better go and tell them the truth. If you will excuse me I have some confessing to do and Kirin thank you for everything." With an offhand wave he went into the house to speak with his sons.

Kirin was welcomed to the sight of his little brother who came out after Zabuza went in. It was most likely due to the very personal conversation the three Kiri natives were having. Looking at his little brother he beckoned him over to him causing Naruto to run with a smile to his big brother. Kirin picked him up and put him on his shoulder like Killer Bee used to do him, and said to him.

"Naruto I think it is time to start your training but first let us go and get you some gear okay."

"Yeah lets go Kirin I want to be a bad ass like you." He said making Kirin smile not too different from Naruto.

Kirin and Naruto walked to back to the village so they could get to know each other a little better. As he and Naruto talked Naruto was growing more and more interested in the abilities a ninja could gain and as a bonus his brother was awesome as hell. As they arrived in the village they saw that the glares were a bit less than when had arrived, apparently news of the arrival of Kirin "The Dragon Warrior" Yotsuki training Naruto quelled any aggressive behavior. But the looks of curiosity were in a large supply, apparently since his arrival news of his exile reached further and faster than he anticipated.

Naruto to his credit payed the looks no heed, and was excited to begin a new chapter. Kirin then realized something while they were walking and asked Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun I have not had a good meal since I got here do you know of good spot to grab a bite before we shop?"

"Yeah I know a place. It is called Ichirakus and it has the greatest food in the world."

"Really is it Ramen by any chance?"

Naruto had a look of heavenly enlightenment present on his face he had not only discovered he had a brother but that his brother was Ramen Lover as well. Without a word Naruto jumped off of Kirin's shoulders and led him by the hand towards Ichirakus. Once there they entered the stand and Naruto much to Kirin's happiness was greeted with a smile and hug from the old man by the name of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

Kirin looked at Naruto who was almost going to explode because he wanted to tell the two people he regarded as family that he actually had family. Kirin pulled out a level 8 privacy seal, and asked Teuchi if could reserve the whole stand just for him and Naruto for as long as he bought Naruto as much Ramen as he could eat. Teuchi and Ayame almost shouted in joy at the money they would make and simply nodded. Once it was all complete Kirin told the two the whole story and Naruto for his part stayed silent and ate alongside his brother. The Ichirakus were very happy for Naruto and told Kirin that they would help him in any way possible. Kirin did ask if they could help with Naruto's diet by providing with vegetables and seeds for the farm land that the team now had, as well as some cook books, and meat, fish, and poultry merchants so they could raise some live stock. They were glad to be of assistance, after Naruto had eaten a record 15 bowls he was ready to go and Kirin was happy to get underway. Leaving the money on the counter and releasing the seal the two left with a cheerful goodbye.

Once they left Kirin discovered they had stayed out past noon. So picking up Naruto he carried him to the Higarashi Weapon Store. Looking around they entered to see a big muscle bound guy working the register. He was bald head, tan skinned man, with apparently green eyes, and a large black beard. He had tattoos on his arms that appeared to be swords and spears; he wore a black and white construction jumpsuit with a black smith's apron on as well. He looked at the two and recognized them as the ones his old friend Hiruzen said would be coming sometime today, he was glad to see the son of Minato in such good hands. Looking at the two he smiled and said

"Welcome to the Higarashi Weapons shop, I am Toba Higarashi. I have been expecting you two today I have everything you will need in the back. Feel free to browse for anything you may want to buy extra, it is always a pleasure doing new business." He said with a smile, Kirin returned it and told Naruto to go find some everyday clothes as well as some ninja gear of his liking. The Hiruzen gave Toba had all of the training materials such as Kunai, shuriken, Bokken, Staffs, and the like, but as for clothing it was Naruto's choice.

Naruto went into the children's section and started to browse through the clothes. He found several things he liked but narrowed it down to a few. He chose several pairs of baggy black ninja pants, blue shirts with a mesh armor underlay, 4 pair of black ninja boots, and 4 pair of black ninja sandals. He opted for 4 sets of an orange and blue jumpsuit for chores and such, and 4 pair of blue ninja boots to go with it. He then saw something truly awesome on the other side of the store, it was two spears but they were unusual. They had a wide head and a short handle (Shaka Zulu's design). Naruto asked one of the attendants in the store to come and take his clothes to the register, she actually smiled at him got everything he had chosen to the front without hassle.

Naruto however before he could even blink was looking at the weapons and wanted him and his brother to have one each. Kirin was talking with Toba who had returned about opening an account with the store and in exchange for some store discounts would provide him with some of his special seals and ink. It was an easy negotiation, Toba quickly gave Kirin a gesture to look behind and he saw that Naruto was looking at the two rare spears. Unknown to Naruto Kirin knew how to wield the two spears for they were at one time famously used by the First Raikage. And Kirin wanted to learn how to wield them as well and so at the age of 4 he began his lessons in the way of the Leopard Fang Spear.

Walking over to Naruto he asked

"Are you interested in the spears?"

"Yeah they are awesome but I want you to have one too."

"I already have two, and now so will you."

"Really Kirin, do you mean it?"

"Yes I do." Looking at Toba he says "Put these spears on the ticket with the clothes I have more than enough to cover it. Naruto you and I will begin training tomorrow morning 5 a.m. understood?"

"Yes sir I understand."

"Good now let us get your stuff."

He did as we was told grabbing all the things he wanted, Toba was kind enough to put them in a scroll for him and Kirin and the group left with a simple good day. Once back the two found Zabuza training Haku and Kimimaro in hand to hand. It seemed that Kimimaro was much further along in taijutsu than Haku which made sense due to the Kaguya Clans proficiency in the Martial Arts.

Seeing the brother's approach the two boys were told to stop and get cleaned up. Zabuza looked at Kirin and approached them saying,

"What took you two so long I thought you were just going to get supplies?"

"We did but we went to get something to eat as well, we will getting some live-stock and other things related to farming to get this place back up and running we only have horses right now. But this farm will be self-sufficient; the boys will have regular chores and duties when not training so we will manage fine."

"Yeah I like the sound of that it will teach them other vocations besides being a ninja. It will help them in future missions to look like civilians, I will have clones begin working the ground and have all three of the boys start cleaning up the barn tomorrow after noon. It will give us time to spar a bit to get a feel for one another and our skills as a whole."

"Yes indeed that will be good to start with. Naruto go on inside and get unpacked I showed you how to release the seal on the scroll so get to it." With a nod and an eager smile he was gone.

Kirin and Zabuza followed shortly after, Kirin would get up later and start writing defensive and offensive seals around the property to keep it safe should someone get a bold notion to try and hurt the boys or destroy the farm. He had done a lot during the night, and clones from end to end of the field to make sure no one or anything disturbed the seal matrixes before they were finished. Once complete with his work he left for some sleep only to realize he would have only about 2 hours before he would start Naruto's training.

(5 a.m. the next day)

Naruto was in his new gear and was extremely excited to begin his training. Kirin was in teacher mode now and was giving no quarter to his brother; he started Naruto off with running around the property with a weighted vest until he said to stop. Kirin was interested in Naruto's endurance and was pleasantly surprised to see that he and Naruto were a lot alike it was after 8 a.m. before he got tired. Apparently Naruto was also just well-conditioned probably due to his need to outrun the less sensible villagers. Once told to stop he was given an energy bar and protein shake, he then asked Naruto

"Okay Naruto you are very well conditioned and I will be upgrading that morning run of yours with other exercises seeing as you can handle this style training. Now I will ask you can you use chakra?"

"Yes I can summon it but that is about all I can do, I was taught the clone jutsu but for some odd reason I can't use it. I can do the substitution and easy enough and I can transform pretty well for my age. At least that is what the Old Man told me."

"Very good we have a good foundation to begin with as far as ninjutsu. Naruto as for why you can't use the Clone Jutsu is simply because you have too much chakra. I had the same problem and I was taught this jutsu to make up for it." Crossing his fingers he said "Shadow Clone Jutsu". Naruto was surprised to see 15 of his brother and all the clones were solid.

"You Naruto are going to learn this Jutsu and use its special abilities to further your chakra control, ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. It can only help you in taijutsu by helping you remember katas and movements, but the physical training will be solely on you. Now follow my lead."

Naruto did as ordered and began gathering chakra to perform the jutsu. In just 2 hours he had learned the jutsu enough to make at least 5 clones. Though after a while longer Kirin ordered him to stop and follow him to the forest. Once there began to instruct Naruto on the tree walking chakra exercise. He demonstrated and then had Naruto try and mimic what he did; Kirin realized almost instantly Naruto held limitless potential because he was a "learn by doing" type of student who could be groomed to learn in the theoretical.

Naruto took about an hour to get fully stable on the tree and after that the rest was history; he trained until Kirin instructed him on the special abilities of his clones. Needless to say Naruto was about 3 months ahead of schedule on his chakra control.

(Time skip 1 year)

Kirin was very pleased to say the least as he understood now that Naruto was like him. A prodigy with a burden not of his choosing, and add to his training his two best friends Kimimaro and Haku it made his life a lot more fun and competitive. Naruto was still a bit behind physically but he had grown almost 4 inches with his new diet and training regimen. It appeared that the 9-tails had been expediting his growth and maturity because Naruto now stood at 4'10 and weighed about 95 lbs. he looked about a year or two older than his 8 years.

The dynamic of the farm had also changed as well as everyone when not training was tending to the livestock and the fields and it seemed Zabuza enjoyed it more than anyone barring Haku. Kimimaro and Naruto were more partial to the stables with the horses and herding the dozen head of cattle they had.

Kirin was at this time in the office of the Hokage finishing up his report on Naruto's progress. And was also being given a new assignment, it appeared that it was time for Sasuke to partially move in with the team. Hiruzen had seemed to have de aged about 10 years in one year's time, he looked more youthful and at peace which is what Kirin decided to ask.

"Lord Hiruzen you look younger since I arrived in the village a year ago. You seem like a man reborn, has Naruto had anything to do with that if I may ask."

"Yes I am happy to say he is the reason for my new found youth. I also must say your arrival has been like cooling wind on a summer day. Your presence in the village and with Naruto has eased a lot of the pressures I have been dealing with in and outside of the village. People are even starting to support you being a Jonin here, and Zabuza has become fan favorite at the chunin and jonin swordsman classes. Hayate and Yugao seemed to have really improved since he has been here, and to think it has only been 1 year."

"Yes I am surprised myself; Naruto is easily Genin level, while his team mates could give an inexperienced chunin hell. I hear my new temporary charge is quite the ninja in training himself, I hope he won't be in any trouble?"

"I doubt it he was very excited to have been given this opportunity. I would say he was happier than I have seen him in a long time. He should be there already actually he is eager to meet you and the others, I have done my best to shield him from pampering and coddling he is a lot like his mother with a bit of father's attitude."

"How so?"

"He has a strong sense of pride yet is not above kindness, though he can come across as indifferent and uncaring. I believe he is close to awakening his Sharingan and I have had Kakashi training him to prepare him for that inevitability. He will be a force to be reckoned with but I believe you and Zabuza can handle him. Oh and be sure he has chores assigned to him like everyone else he needs a bit of humbling."

"You got it Lord Third I will see to him as if he was my own little brother. Don't worry about a thing and do take care of yourself." Kirin finished shaking the old kages hand.

Hiruzen looked on as Kirin left and he realized he was happier than he had been in a long time. The village was back on course the youth were growing ever stronger and then something dawned on him. His chakra and his body had seemed to simply grow and or heal, and he realized that it was stress that was limiting him not age. He was almost back to the strength he held in his prime, and was he thankful for it.

(Back at the farm)

Sasuke Uchiha was a spitting image of his brother barring the tear troughs his brother had. His attire was a traditional black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, a pair of khaki shorts and black ninja sandles. He looked like he was trying put up a front of indifference but his eyes told a different story. He knocked on the door to the huge house he would stay in for the next two years and was greeted by the blonde haired village pariah. Sasuke said politely

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki I was sent by the Hokage to live with you and your family?"

"Yeah Sasuke Uchiha right sure come on in welcome to the most kick ass pad in all of the Land of Fire and this is not a family home it is a bachelor pad. Well at least it will be when me and the guys are older, Zabuza and Kirin already seem to treat the place as one though lucky bastards." He finished under his breath; he then showed his megawatt smile.

Sasuke smiled at the reference himself and was beginning to think that life here would be better than being alone. And maybe they would help him find his brother and avenge his clan, or find out the truth about that night. Sasuke stepping in Naruto introduced to the team and showed him around the place and then to his room.

They all seem to hit off apparently since Sasuke, Haku, and Kimimaro could relate to losing their clans, and Naruto having just now found his own and having lived alone for so long it made them all bond instantly. They were having a lot of fun but it ceased when Kirin and Zabuza walked in. Looking at the four boys Zabuza said.

"Alright you four have gotten acquainted it seems and I am willing to bet you discovered a lot of similarities. That is all well and good, but remember fun comes third to training and tending to the farm do we have an understanding Sasuke?"

"Yes sir I understand." He replied firmly

Kirin spoke next saying

"Good to know Sasuke the Hokage has given me a full report on your abilities and I am impressed. But we will be doing a few things to prepare for the future encounter you will no doubt have with your brother. I have fought your brother on several occasions and I have a basic idea of what to instruct you on, first things is first Kimimaro."

"Yes Kirin?"

"I want to begin assisting in your clans more advanced forms, and I want to give you some more calcium seals. It will only be a matter of time before your condition is completely cured; Haku and Naruto begin your advanced water walking and senbon balancing. Naruto up your weights by 125, and start your advanced spear work once you have completed 5 hours of water walking and senbon balancing, you may use Shadow Clones no more than 25 though. Now get going, Kimimaro go with my Shadow Clone and get started, Sasuke you, I, and Zabuza will begin you on tree walking and then further developing your Fire element."

Kirin finished summoning a Shadow Clone, Zabuza spoke next saying

"By looking at your build I say you will be very good with a katana and Tanto. I am a broadsword specialist but I can use any sword ever made to Elite Jonin levels as can Kirin. He will be helping you with your mental and physical conditioning that will determine whether or not you are ready to be a ninja. Basically you will be beaten and then healed and then beaten to keep you from spilling your guts out if captured by the enemy."

Sasuke looked at the two and then considered all that transpired in his life and he hardened his gaze. He looked at them with defiance in his eyes and said

"If it makes me stronger and able to protect my comrades then bring it on."

This earned him a smile from Kirin and Zabuza ruffling his hair this would be an interesting time to say the least only time would tell otherwise.

 **(Done and done, Sasuke going through the interrogation resistance training is necessary to his well-being in the future. Naruto and the others have gone through it as well and a few more severe lessons as well. I hope you all enjoy and review with constructive feedback. Be alright my people and do well always.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Victorious

Chapter 3: Life is good

 **(New chapter and I don't own Naruto, enjoy the story.)**

(4 years later)

Kirin and Zabuza had put a lot of time in the boys training, Naruto had shown tremendous growth and his skills were easily high chunin and mid jonin with his weights and seals off. As it stood he was now 5'3 and weighed in at 120 lbs. he was lean but built solid. He now wore a uniform similar to his brother barring his was blue and white with orange wristbands that doubled as gravity bands for his body.

Next was Kimimaro who was standing at 5'6 and weighing about 140 lbs. due to his bones density. He wore a black and blue version of his clan's traditional attire; he was easily a jonin level ninja with his Kekkei Genkai active and high chunin without it. He had taken to training with Kirin and Might Guy; he was definitely an extremely well balanced Taijutsu and Kenjutsu specialist. He was also a natural Wind Element holder and was very deadly when using it with bones.

Then there was Haku, he had grown as well standing an even 5'5 and was lightly built at 105 lbs. he was an extremely intelligent Strategist and Medical Ninja. Haku was also the most accurate ninja of the group and deadly with his blood line, he was definitely a high chunin level ninja and like Kimimaro a jonin with his Kekkei Genkai active.

Finally there was Sasuke Uchiha he was a special ninja as well, like the rest he was a product of a growth spurt now standing at 5'3 and weighed 115 lbs. his hair was now cut and spiked not unlike his academy class mate Kiba but it was much neater. He wore a different uniform exchanging his khaki for navy blue baggy ninja pants. He now wore a black ninja hoody with his clan's symbol on the back and over his left chest; it had a flak jacket underneath. He finished his look with black and navy blue boots. He was a proud wielder of a fully developed first level sharingan, and was high chunin to mid jonin in skill as well. His ability with his clan's taijutsu and his own personal taijutsu has made him very strong. And his use of ninjutsu was also exemplary, though he could not defeat Naruto who was now the strongest of the four. But none of them cared a bit because their egos had been all but erased due to their training.

We now find ourselves with the group of four sitting at a table eating lunch at the farm in the Gazebo. It was a long yet great time with one another Naruto had gotten his infectious charisma to rub off on all of them. The first of the group to speak however was Kimimaro

"Well my friends we take the Genin exam tomorrow and began our lives as full-fledged ninja. I cannot overstate how important this will be so please take it serious." He finished in his usual serious tone.

Haku spoke next saying

"Come now Kimimaro we will be Genin only in name, and Sasuke is the only one to really have anything to gain by taking the exam because he attended the academy every day. We were held from it so that we could be placed together Sasuke on the other hand has to be placed with Kakashi. Is that not so Sasuke?"

"Yes quite true if I was absent from the academy it would reflect badly on Konoha, and it would simply look bad for my clan as whole. I will be placed with the Kunoichi of the year and the dead last as much as I find it stupid my opinion does not matter. Besides like you all I will be aiming to be put forward for chunin or higher as fast as possible."

"I see your reasoning." Said Kimimaro

Naruto spoke saying

"I was already told Kirin would be leading Haku, Kimimaro, and I, Zabuza apparently have been put on as one of the Hokages personal guards. It will mean a lot for us to just simply get promoted, Sasuke you are going to be the villages poster boy anyway. You won't have to wait long to be promoted if the village council and daimyo have anything to do with it."

"Yeah I guess you're right, normally I would be against that but seeing who the Kunoichi of the year is and the possible dead last candidates I will welcome it."

When he said that it caused everyone to laugh, they were interrupted however by the arrival of one Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke seeing them simply put his head down in frustration, looking at them in the eye he asked

"What the fuck do you two want; I don't have time for your idiotic bullshit."

The girls looked surprised to hear him speak to them like that but instead looked angrily at Naruto and the others Sakura spoke first saying

"See what you three made Sasuke say to us, your bad habits have made him vulgar!"

"I doubt that Sakura." Said an irritated Haku

"Yes Haruno Sasuke just does not like you two." Said Kimimaro calmly sipping on some water

"Yeah will you two ho's in training get lost, the time you waste chasing him could be spent preparing for your exams tomorrow." Spoke up Naruto about ready to throw them off the property. It was not a secret place just very secluded and the only reason the two banshees found it was on accident and it took a while to free them from the defense seals and their pet wolves the first time they trespassed.

"Watch your mouth Naruto you don't want us to get on your ass." Said Ino raising her hand before she knew it however her and Sakura had their ankles frozen in place by Haku, and a spear of ice aimed at their stomachs.

Seeing this Sasuke walked up to them to finally and thoroughly drive the point home

"I practically hate you two for your weakness and self-important attitudes. You will not ever have my affection and only a strong kunoichi or woman will get to see that sides of me now give it a rest." He said putting under a genjutsu. Naruto summoned so clones to remove them far away from the premises.

Looking at each other they simply laughed the whole situation off. It may not their fangirl tendencies but it will at least give Sasuke some peace.

The group then decided to train the rest of the day and then run night assassination drills like Zabuza showed them. It was a long and eventful night, followed by a solid round of sleep.

(Academy Grounds 9 a.m.)

The graduation exam had went without a hitch for all the boys and now all they had to do was wait for team placements which they all-ready knew was arranged for them. Looking around the room they saw Hinata Hyuga glancing back and forth at Naruto hiding a red face from him every time he looked at her. Sitting with them however was Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Then there was Kiba Inuzuka sitting next to some unknown Genin having a conversation. Sakura and Ino were still arguing about who would get teamed with Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke he was sitting next to pale skinned kid named Sai who was casually drawing in a sketchbook. Neither of the two ever spoke to each other but was civil in class projects, most of the class was in fit of excitement and were all conversing about the new rank they obtained. But it was interrupted when Iruka Umino walked into the class room.

For the first time since he started teaching Iruka did not have to silence the class. Looking them over he gave his speech of how they were now beginning on a new journey and that hard-work and diligence would be key to growing individually and how team work would make all things possible. He continued on to say he was proud of them for working and persevering through all the requirements. He then announced team placements saying

"Team 1 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Haku Yuki, and Kimimaro Kaguya, your sensei is Kirin Yotsuki."

He went on to place each team after that until he got to the 7th team. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai Shimura, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Next is Team 8 who will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, sensei Kurenai Yuhi will be leading you." He continued

"Team 9 is still intact so finally Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, Asuma Sarutobi will be your sensei." Iruka finished up and ordered the genin to sit and wait to be called upon. Naruto and his team however told Iruka that they knew where to meet their sensei, hearing this and knowing why he dismissed them. It was only about 9:45 and so the group headed back to the Farm for some training and to tend to the farm as they did every day.

On the way they grabbed some food and ate in on the way, they were greeted however by the sight of team 9 led by Might Guy. The green spandex wearing jonin and his team consisted of a copy of him named Rock Lee, and then there was a kunoichi with two cute hair buns named TenTen Higarashi, and finally there was the Hyuga Prodigy by the name of Neji Hyuga. Together and apart they were a formidable unit, Neji was a peculiarity to the team since he always seemed angry and it was understandable to a small degree.

Next was Rock Lee who was a juggernaut and could train for over day and a half without being winded. He was also like his master being over the top and sometimes considered a freak. But his enthusiasm like Naruto was contagious, and he was a loyal friend.

The Kunoichi TenTen was a beautiful young woman who was like her teammates very talented she was also the mediator for her teammates and made sure that everything and everyone cooperated when her sensei was absent. Her specialty lied with weapons and lots of them; she was also the most accurate of her graduation class the year before.

Looking at the team Naruto spoke putting away his beef jerky as did the rest of his team. He said

"Hi you all, how have you been?"

Guy spoke first saying

"Young Naruto and Co. our flames of youth burn brightly as ever, I still await the chance for my team and yours to meet in combat I think it will be red hot." He said with his trademark grin.

"Yes I too am awaiting the chance to see who's flames burn brighter, sensei I wish to go and run a marathon around the village!" shouted Rock Lee. He then took off with Guy behind him.

Neji spoke up saying

"Excuse our teammate and sensei; they are as you know eccentric. But they made an excellent point it would be good to see how we would fair in competition against one another. I believe the Chunin Exams are being held here I hope you will be permitted to take them." He finished with a genuine enthusiasm well as much he could be for a Hyuga.

TenTen looked at Neji leave then turned to Naruto with a blush saying

"It is good to see you guys I hope you all do well congratulations on your promotion. Naruto I hope to see you later today, I have a new lesson to show you with your blade."

Naruto did not blush however but gave her a kiss tongue in all. Naruto to his credit was not shy about having not a girlfriend but girlfriends. And it was mandatory for him to find and marry more than one woman so he was told start as soon as he was ready. But being a ninja it had Naruto growing up a bit faster, as it did with all ninja. To be a ninja at 13 you may as well be considered 21.

TenTen to her credit blushed because she loved the boy and was just a little unused to sharing him in the future. But Naruto added a little more wood to the fire by saying

"I will show you a few lessons on Yoga and flexibility; it is good for the body."

"Okay Naruto I hope you do sweety goodbye see you at 8 tonight."

"Will do."

Naruto turned to his team and saw some broad smirks plastered on all their faces. Naruto said simply

"Grow up you guys and Kimimaro let's not forget how big bro caught you with Sara Inuzuka. Never did figure out how she held on to the ceiling like that, then again she did have her beast mimicry activated. At least that was what we were told; Haku and Zabuza both must have laughed a week."

"Yes Naruto you are right, I did make the mistake of getting caught but I have taken precautions to prevent it from happening again."

"I see your point, and thanks for those bone locks you gave me, TenTen and I really appreciate it." Naruto said smiling "Let's go you guys Kirin won't like if we take too long, besides we are going to have a big celebration tonight so let's go."

(At the farm)

Kirin looked at the group and said, "I am proud of all of you for your graduating the academy. I also wanted to thank you for your patience since I knew you all could have graduated ahead of time. But because of your patience it allowed Zabuza and I to train you up to extremely high levels and prepared you for the Chunin Exams this year.",

"Yes indeed it did." Said Zabuza "I am aware of the pain and agony you all endured, and too you Naruto you really proved you were an Uzumaki, you don't quit and you train like few any age could."

Naruto had grin that looked as if it would split his face in two. Kirin looking at the boys retrieved a set of three boxes from a scroll. He laid the designated boxes in front of each boy and told them to open them.

Haku was the first to open his and inside he found it full of a Senbon. He asked, "Why so many Senbon?"

"Well for starters Zabuza and I went over each Senbon you can purchase and found that only the handmade Senbon that you craft have the right balance for what you are able to accomplish with said weapon. So what you see before you is Senbon made from a special wood found only in the Land of Lightning."

"You don't mean that wood do you?" questioned Haku

"You got it Kid." Said Zabuza,

"It is made from the legendary Bear Trees of Lightning Country. The tree strong as steel and light as a feather, and all of those senbon; have been imbued with water and wind chakra to make your attacks more lethal.

"Thank you so much sensei's I will use them well."

"No doubt you will." Said Zabuza getting a nod of approval from Kirin as well,

Kirin looked at Kimimaro who opened his box to find three scrolls and a white and blue jumpsuit with his clan's symbol on the back. He also saw a mask made of bone but lined with a form of padding inside of it. He looked at the scrolls and saw his family symbol on them and his mouth opened in awe. He was going to thank both men before him but his words would not come, so opted to simply bow in respect at place the items back in their original housings.

Finally came Naruto who was excited to see what his contained when he opened it he found a group of 4 scrolls. The first two had his father's name on them; the other two had his mother's name on them. Kirin spoke saying,

"Those scrolls hold the secret jutsu of your parents. I will be helping you master each and every one of them inside those scrolls. I and Zabuza will be making your training a lot more severe now and that goes for all of you. Mistakes while natural will not be acceptable and will be dealt with accordingly. It is for your own good that it be this way, but that will come later tonight we party since you are all Genin let's go to a night club, I have been asked to perform there and I have hooked up VIP for you all so let us be on our way."

(At the Club)

The Club was called "Club Ricochet" and was full to capacity. Zabuza and the boys were immediately ushered to the VIP area, along the way they saw several well-known Clan Heads, there was Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake and even Hiashi Hyuga. When they arrived the VIP was also occupied by the Rookie 9 and their senseis and the Third Hokage himself. Asuma and Kurenai were seated together and Kakashi was apparently at the bar with Tsume Inuzuka.

The group looked at the arriving team and all greeted each other with smiles and introductions for those who did not each other. When all were seated Asuma asked Zabuza

"Hey where is Kirin?"

"Getting ready to perform, he has a standing concert here tonight. How do you think we all got invited to the VIP well I meant the kids and myself."

"Yeah I get it but I had no idea that Kirin was musically inclined." Said Asuma

"Oh yeah my brother is a kick ass performer. He sings old and new music and can do some insane choreography; hey look here he comes now." Pointed out Naruto

On the stage was Kirin and 4 clones dressed in white suits and band of himself as well, he introduced himself and then the show began. The first song was the New Edition classic "If it isn't love" the crowd was stunned at how well he and his clones did the steps and sang in different octaves so precisely. Once he finished that song he dispelled the clones and walked over to a keyboard and said to every to get on their feet he proceeded to play Elton Johns "Bennie and the Jets" the crowd was once again surprised at his range. He played so clear and true to the notes that people were actually panting. He switched up suddenly and jumped up from the Piano and began singing "Feel it coming by The Weekend feat. Daft Punk." This had the place moving in a groove, he kept it up by singing "24k Magic by Bruno Mars". Kirin then after that began singing the song "Howlin' for you by The Black Keys" He then slowed down the mode and said to the crowd

"I wanna take it down a notch, I know you are enjoying yourselves and I am glad of it. But my genin and my friend Co-team leader are here with some distinguished guest tonight. Shout out to all the Clan Heads and their families for being here tonight, and for Lord Third our Legendary Professor and God of Shinobi for being here today. Now this next song is by "Donny Hathaway & Roberta Flack" entitled "The Closer I Get to you", I will be singing this one with a friend of mine by the name of Ayame Ichiraku let's hear it for her." The crowd gave a round of applause, she walked out in a stunning black and silver dress, with silver and gold flowers on it. Kirin then went and took her hand and walked to the keyboard and said,

"Now ladies and gentleman both young and mature, I want you all to find a partner and get on the floor, and here the love in the music. I hope you all enjoy he began playing the piano in tandem with Ayame singing opening line singing 

(Ayame)

"The closer I get to you  
the more you make me see  
like giving me all you got  
your love has captured me"

(Kirin)

"Over and Over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
could never be more than friends  
and all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
the way you make me feel"

(Ayame)

"Lying here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
needing you more and more  
let's give love a try"

(Kirin)

"Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
and heaven is there for those  
who fool the tricks of time  
with the hearts in love you find  
True love in a special way"

(Ayame)

"The closer I get to you  
the more you make me see  
by giving me all you got  
your love has captured me"

(Kirin)

"Over and over again  
I try to tell myself that we  
could never be more than friends  
and all the while inside  
I knew it was real  
the way you make me feel"

(Kirin and Ayame)

"The closer I get you  
the more you'll make me see  
by giving me all I got  
your love has captured me"

(Kirin)

"The closer I get to  
the Feeling comes over me(Me Too)  
Pulling Closer  
Sweet is the gravity!" (Kirin and Ayame)

When the two finished they kissed each other to sell the act and maybe for some more personal reasons, it worked like a charm though and couples all over cheered and clapped and hugged and kissed one another as if the problems they may have had been dismissed between them. The room all looked reminded of the power of loving another.

The duo then stood up and bowed three times and then walked off the stage to where the VIP tables were. They were congratulated and come to find out Hiruzen had a dance partner in a lady from the Akimichi clan, she was statuesque standing at 5'8, she had long brown hair, tan skin, and curves for days. A face with not one mark or blemish, she was probably 55 or 60 but looked younger. Her name was Summer Akimichi, and she was happy to have Hiruzen next to her.

The group proceeded to talk, and laugh and were overall very happy at the surprise they received with Kirin and then to have learned of Ayame's beautiful voice and talents made her appear in a more respected light. When the party was over everyone went home but the time was 3 a.m. and Kirin was not tired in the least. Looking at his family and friends he escorted a drunken Zabuza and whoever the woman was he apparently hooked up with to a nearby hotel. He then collected his charges and took them home; Haku and Naruto were a little buzzed while Kimimaro only had a slight haze in his eyes.

Kirin himself went to the kitchen for a water and snack and then too his room. He felt something was in his room but could not be for sure so he drew a kunai and once he entered he found Ayame and of all people Anko Mitarashi lying naked and willing. He could not help but smile and said

"I guess the party is not over for us huh? Though Anko I am surprised to see you, not that I am complaining." Kirin simply dispatched his suit and got to work, needless to say the two women had never had night like that before. Kirin only ever had it with Mabui and Samui. It seems the Hidden Leaf was just as much a blessing as it was a disappointing choice, he loved it here and a he had his brother and many others as well.

 **(And that's a wrap, R &R and peace and love.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Victorious

Chapter 4: unexpected violence

 **(Don't own Naruto)**

It was early morning around 5 a.m. and Kirin was already up training outside in the field. His body was rejuvenated after the night with Anko and Ayame who were still asleep. Kirin was going through the motions of his 5 Animals Kung Fu, he was doing so well in fact he seamlessly transferred to Karate, and then into Wing Chun. After that he began his Daito Ryu Aiki-Jujitsu sparring with his clones, he knew a total of eight styles of martial arts; and he also knew 5 styles of weapons combat.

He was a very polished warrior and was creating his own mixed style of combat; it was his answer to the Gentle Fist and the Iron Fist styles used in the Leaf Village. In fact Hiruzen himself was interested in Kirin's plan and offered him some lessons in Bojutsu and the Monkey style of the Sarutobi Clan. As he trained he looked on to see that Naruto and the others were hard at work in their own training and doing well, but suddenly a team of ANBU arrived. Knowing something serious was afoot he asked the Leader he recognized as Tora,

"What is going on Tora?"

"War Council Meeting at the Hokage tower, it seems Iwagakure and Sunagakure are pooling together with a new alliance. What is so alarming is the fact that Yugakure and the new village Otogakure have joined the alliance as well. Meeting starts in 15 minutes all Chunin and Jonin are expected to attend." Spoke Tora

"Very Well I will get Zabuza and Anko, we will be there momentarily." With that said the ANBU left in blur leaving Kirin to get Zabuza and Anko.

The boys were all looking at Kirin who entered the house, 5 minutes later he left with a fully armored Zabuza and Anko. This let the boys all know that something must have been going on that was very serious. Naruto was curious but said nothing, Haku and the others both felt similar knowing that they would soon find out.

(Hokage Tower-War Room-bottom level)

The Hokage stood in front of every last Chunin, Special Jonin, Jonin, and Elite Jonin he had at his disposal. Even Danzo and his Root were all present, which meant that they had been reinstituted into the Konoha Military System. The Hokage was flanked by Jiraiya and Danzo, behind him were Homura and Koharu. Sitting at a large table with a map was Shikaku Nara and Raido.

Kirin, Zabuza, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Hayate, Genma, and Yugao Uzuki; were all asked to sit down up front. To their surprise they saw Enma the Monkey King present as well sitting next to Yugao. He greeted them all with a nod, Hiruzen himself looked like his nick name, and he was as serious as death itself.

Seeing everyone was present he spoke in a voice very few knew he possessed. He started by saying,

"I have gathered you all here to let you know of the declaration of War by Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Yugakure, and Otogakure. They declared just this morning that if we did not vacate the Land of Fire we would be destroyed. Sunagakure made its choice out of desperation due to lack of support from the Land of Wind. Iwagakure however simply wants revenge and they want the Nine-Tails." He paused then continued saying "Our allies in Takigakure and Kusagakure are willing to aid us but I am afraid that won't be enough." He stopped and then spoke to Kirin saying

"Kirin, do you believe that Kumogakure is willing to ally with us in this time of war?"

"I cannot say for sure Lord Third but it is a possibility, my uncle had mentioned wanting to see you about an alliance but then certain circumstances postponed his decision. It would be a good chance that he will accept if the demands he makes are met at least half way. I would be more than happy to escort anyone of your choice to negotiate."

"Good to hear I will be sending Ibiki Morino as my negotiator, Kirin, Zabuza, Yamato, and Raido, will be the escorts. Ibiki I suggest you pay heed to Kirin for he has extensive knowledge of the political and cultural infrastructure in Kumogakure you will leave tomorrow."

Ibiki nodded respectfully. Hiruzen continued,

"Now Kakashi you will be working in tandem with Shikaku and Danzo, Kakashi you are also now head of the ANBU Black Ops. You are now Wolf and will answer only to me; next up Kurenai you will be assigned to the T&I division alongside Anko Mitarashi and Aoba Yamashiro, under the command of Ibiki Morino when he returns." Taking a breath Hiruzen Looked at Gai, Asuma, Hiashi, and Genma and said, "You four will be in charge of the Village Security force in conjunction with the ANBU, and all major security issues will be taken up with me, Wolf, and or Shikaku." Another pause and he continued,

"Now Kirin, Zabuza, Yamato, Raido, Yugao, and Shibi Aburame you will be working with Jiraiya leading our forces against the tide that approaches, Shikaku will inform you of your duties and positions. I will be fighting as well and my two advisors Homura and Koharu will be in charge of Village Management when I am in the field. Now there will be other leaders and positions in this war but as of now this is our foundation, all Genin Squads will be undergoing more serious training under the new ANBU operatives, their sensei's will assist as well but only on occasion." Looking at everyone nod in understanding he asked were there any questions.

Hiruzen was shocked to see his son raise his hand, Asuma stood and took a breath saying.

"Lord Third if I may make a suggestion I would like to suggest we go after Tsunade or something close to that, she will be needed in my opinion and let us be honest our Medical Corps could use a serious over haul."

"Yes I see your point, Jiraiya I want you to take Naruto and his teammates to go and recruit her to the cause. I believe Naruto can get her to realize what she left behind, and how many may be destroyed because of her absence."

"Indeed I will Sarutobi-Sensei." Said Jiraiya with a smile,

"The team and I will leave immediately we should be back around 2 weeks from now. I have some leads on her as we speak and will check out every last one."

"Very good everyone you are dismissed until further notice." Said Hiruzen,

Kirin was the last to leave and made his way home alongside Zabuza. As they walked Zabuza asked,

"How do you feel about going home after all this time?"

"I am happy but at the same time it does not mean much until I can go back at my leisure and take my ladies with me back to my real home. The Land of Fire and the village have accepted me graciously, and I won't ever forget that."

"I understand that, since being here I have never been so happy and with the boys growing up so well I can say my worries are at a minimum. Now all I need is a wife and I will be complete, maybe I could find one in Cloud."

"Maybe Zabuza, they have some pretty ones' up there, and most have a fiery temper. But they are honorable women; they are not like most of the ones in the Leaf who think every man is a pervert just for looking at them." He said getting a laugh,

"Yeah you gotta a point there, but I can't lie I am really more excited about this war. I can finally get a chance to cut loose, maybe I can lead a force to Kirigakure if they decide to get involved but I hope they will join us."

"Yeah me too but I would not bank on it they are either still fighting each other or recovering from their civil war."

"Yeah let's get out of here and prepare ourselves and our charges. I have no doubt they can handle the situation. Kimimaro has seen war and so has Haku, Naruto has seen hatred, and Sasuke has seen slaughter. I don't think war will do them much harm mentally as long as they can vent and process every so often." Said Zabuza,

With that they left for home in silence.

(Back at the Farm)

The boys were in the house as they were taking a break and eating some snacks, Ayame who decided to take the day off, stayed at the house with them making them snacks and other refreshments. She was all too happy to do it, and at the moment she was sitting in the living with them playing cards. They were interrupted by the entrance of Zabuza who went straight to the study and Kirin who stopped and looked at all the boys with a look of seriousness. Closing his eyes he said,

"War has found us my men, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Yugakure, and the new Village Otogakure have made an alliance and declaring war on Konoha. I along with some others are going to be heading to my former home in hopes that we can reach an Alliance with them, which leads me to this next point. Until I and Zabuza return you along with the other graduated Genin will be receiving training from the ANBU, when I return however you will be placed with Zabuza and I as we lead attacks against the approaching enemies."

"Are you serious Kirin?" asked Naruto, "We are going to be fighting a war with all those villages. What brought this on there has to be a reason."

"Like most things revenge, desperation, and greed are at the forefront of this incoming conflict. The war will be hard but not impossible. If negotiations with Kumogakure go well we have a great partner backing us, now we do have two allies in the form of Takigakure and Hoshigakure. So be assured we are not completely alone." He stopped and saw that Kimimaro and Haku were completely unfazed by the information which gave Kirin an internal smile. They were indeed true shinobi; Naruto was just an outspoken person and a curious one so his question fit his normal demeanor.

He then saw Zabuza had returned with three large scrolls on his back he looked at Kirin and nodded and Kirin did the same. Kirin then turned back to the boys and told them

"Jiraiya will be here to pick you up in two hours, pack accordingly and be prepared for anything. Ayame you and your father are welcome to stay here if you wish, I will set up the barrier to identify your dad and you. Don't worry about the Farm we have that all taken care of with seals and some help from my summons."

Without a word more he left to meet Zabuza who was heading towards Yamato's house. On the way the two were joined Raido, who were both, looking rather peaceful with the situation. It seemed they had been aware of the tension in advance working so close to the Anbu as well as Shikaku Nara. Kirin was ready for war at all times, it came with the territory as Kumo Ninja. You could never tell when the Kumogakure Leadership would get an itch for war, as the group of three walked on in silence they soon were upon Yamato's home.

Kirin knocked on the door to have it answered by Yamato who was dressed for battle like the rest of them. He politely ushered them in and made them welcome to his living area, it was a rather nice home with plants all around the house in very good positions. Otherwise the home was very Spartan in appearance holding only the necessary amenities. Yamato spoke up saying

"I know this a top priority mission but I believe we should keep ourselves on guard bordering on Paranoid. I have in a short time received word that Iwagakure patrols have been spotted on the borders of Fire Country. I believe they are preparing ambush for any Konoha Shinobi coming or going, which leads me to my next question." He paused then continued asking,

"Kirin are you sure that your Uncle would be willing to negotiate and comply with an Alliance?"

"Indeed I do, if I am present with Ibiki during negotiations I believe it will influence him a bit more in his thinking also. As a kid I used to study the Kumogakure Law and Rights scrolls and books. I discovered that if war was on the horizon all decisions to be made went to the Raikage and Raikage only. In short I believe we can be confident in the fact that he will accept an alliance." He paused and continued "As a bonus for us my brother and uncle Bee are high ranking individuals in the Armed Forces both being Jonin Commanders, and since I have met Ibiki he has the patience and the demeanor to deal with my Uncle Ay."

"I see you make a lot of sense well then since we are all ready to go anyway we should leave to meet Ibiki he said he would be waiting for us at the T&I building." Said Yamato

The group left for the meeting point once there they headed out to meet Ibiki; once he said he was ready they departed.

(In Route to Kumogakure 6 hours later)

The trip was a silent one and was easy so far, Kirin however was taking Yamato's advice about being paranoid. Looking around he noticed the team was doing the same, Ibiki was a great person to be an escort for, and he was self-sufficient and very analytical which made him an asset not a liability like most negotiators.

Kirin looking around noticed that the animals that usually stay near the roads were absolutely nowhere to be found not even birds or insects were making any noise. A non-shinobi would chalk it up to their presence scaring the animals off, but Kirin and the team knew better. The group was being watched and the enemy was close, Kirin turned and looked to Zabuza who nodded in understanding he simply jumped into the forest bordering the right side of the road. Once they were a little further ahead Kirin gave Yamato a signal to begin preparations for a Wooden Barrier around Ibiki who knew what was going on, Raido once seeing the same signal reached for a small scroll in his pants pocket. Kirin then did his part by summoning a large amount of wind chakra; he then stopped and saw where Yamato's "Wooden Barrier Jutsu" was securing Ibiki in a safe position.

Raido summoned his Ebony Katana and Kirin let loose his prepared jutsu saying, "Wind Style: Hurricane Blitz" out of nowhere a wind storm kicked up and cleared off the surrounding trees, once the dust settled it revealed a whole platoon of Iwa Ninja ranging from Chunin and Jonin. Some were looking at the group of four ninja in surprise being found out so quickly and some were dead or injured from the trees and debris that fell upon them.

The leader of this unit who was like most Iwa Nin tall and robust, recognized all but Yamato and was grinning from ear to ear seeing the Konoha Ninja, especially Kirin who he recognized as the banished nephew of the Raikage. He did not say a word however; he simply snapped his fingers and the 35 of 45 remaining Iwa Nin formed up surrounding them with a look of hatred in their eyes.

Kirin was not worried whatsoever in fact he grinned right back at the Elite Iwa Jonin, he then summoned his Leopard Fang Spears. The Iwa Ninja all looked on in a bit of worry but held their ground. Kirin then summoned his black lightning and pushed it into the blades signaling he was ready. Before they Iwa Unit realized it Kirin disappeared and then reappeared with his Spears stabbing two Iwa Chunin killing them instantly.

Kirin disappearing again dodged a reactionary thrust of katanas by some jonin who witnessed his first kill. He reappeared again and sliced through 4 more ninja who could not react fast enough to his speed, Kirin then jumped in the air sent Black Lightning Bolts towards the panicked Ninja to separate them some so he could have more space. The Iwa Unit was in disarray not only had they lost their element of surprise they attacked the Dragon himself and Raido of the Ebony Blade.

The Iwa Commander then realized something, something in the form of Mist surrounding them, looking on trying to see who was creating this heavy mist he realized too late who it was. He would die with a look of shock on his face as he realized that the one time Demon of the Hidden Mist, was now an enemy of Iwa and Ally of Konohagakure. When his head finally hit the ground that was when the true chaos ensued, Kirin and Zabuza became a two man team of carnage and destruction, Yamato and Raido who stood guard around Ibiki who was still inside the barrier listened on as if they had heard those types of screams their whole lives. Fighting in war previously did help with that, and then just as fast as the battle started it was over.

Out of the mist came Kirin and Zabuza who had received not even one scratch. Yamato looked at the two and said,

"You two did well, when we saw the numbers Raido and I almost thought about joining you, that was until we saw how fast you guys dismantled them. Kirin and his distraction, and Zabuza who scouted out every last Iwa Ninja in the Platoon, good going fellas, now shall we keep going?"

"Yeah let's keep going Iwa is still the same as always it was their choice to send out such a large group that gave away their presence. I am glad they are still lacking in quality and opting for quantity, makes my kill count go up and I don't waste energy."

Said Zabuza

"Yeah it was too easy, so let's move on we can arrive in time without any more interruptions." Said Kirin who decided to take a secret route he and Darui used to take via Yeti Mountain in the Land of Hot Springs and it cut right through the middle of the Land of Frost meaning it was a straight shot to the Lightning country border. And being that it was summer the snows have melted making the trip easier.

The group was glad to hear of this route seeing as they did not want to run into any more trouble.

(On Yeti Mountain)

Once they arrived at Yeti Mountain Kirin could not help but smile at how it was still as glorious as ever. He told the others to follow closely so as to not disturb the inhabitants of the mountain. Yamato a little worried asked,

"What or who would that be?"

"Animals of course and then there are the Yeti Mountain Monks, the Monks are peaceful and they know me very well, actually they trained me for a time. But they are very cautious of outsiders, as for the animals there are massive bears, tigers, and leopards. And there are all kinds of ways to fall into pits and slip on loosened earth, so follow me and watch your step." With that said he led the way.

As the group proceeded it had been a full day of traveling before they knew it. As they continued on they all felt that they were being watched and looked at Kirin for some inclination of a threat, seeing him being so calm made them relax quite a bit. Zabuza was actually enjoying the trek through the mountains and saw where there were caves lining the highest visible points on the mountain and it was there he saw a few blurs enter into one of the caves. Looking in awe at the speed of who or whatever went in the cave made him wonder if he could move that fast going up a mountain like they did, he spoke to Kirin and asked,

"Did you see that?"

"Yes I did, they are just making sure we are not a threat. They don't believe in possessions but this mountain is the one exception fore it is their home. We will be fine but we should pick up the pace a bit follow as before everyone, just go a bit faster, we will make camp soon."

They all continued on until the path they took was being blocked by a huge Grey Bear that appeared to have a rider on its back. Upon closer inspection they saw that it must be one of the Monks Kirin spoke of. Kirin held up his hand to signal them to stop, he then proceeded alone to approach the Monk who was of a light brown skin complexion, he looked about Kirin's age, with a scar on his right cheek. He was wearing heavy cloak over a one piece black and grey body suit made for fighting and living in the elements.

The Monk looked at Kirin with sense of familiarity and that was confirmed when got off the Bear he was riding and hugged Kirin. The Bear even lowered its head so Kirin could massage his ear; Kirin looked at his friend saying

"By the Sun and Moon, brothers forever are we always in tune."

"By light of the day and dark of the night we are one family for all our lives." The Monk said in return with a smile, "It is good to see you Brother Kirin I was in despair after the news of your banishment was spread. I was on a trip to the Village as I do every year to pick up orphans who choose to join the Monastery. Your brother informed me of the situation; I made sure the Abbot was informed upon my return he was less than pleased."

"Thank you for your concern Jaeger, you were always looking out for my best interest even when I arrived at the temple when I was a boy. I see my little cub is now a full grown boar now huh, how has King been since I left?" he said petting the bear again get a light growl of satisfaction

"Missing you for one, he bellowed for days after you left Sentry and I were the only ones to be able to calm him down."

"Is that so, well maybe I can take him back with me, would you like that King?" he asked the Bear who actually nodded positively Kirin looked back at his comrades and gestured them to come forward to which they did. Kirin looked back at Jaeger and asked,

"Would I be imposing on you if you could provide us with a place to camp, I would appreciate it?"

"Of course any friends of yours are friends of mine, it is a pleasure to meet you all?"

"Raido."

"Ibiki Morino"

"Zabuza Momochi"

"Yamato"

"Jaeger Naraka"

With the introductions complete the group made haste to the camp Jaeger had set up about 5 miles ahead. Once there they all took a load off, and prepared their bedding and meal for the night.

Kirin was smiling the whole time as it seemed the group got along well with Jaeger, even Zabuza who was unlike anyone his Yeti Monk Brother had met in his life. Kirin then asked,

"Jaeger you mentioned Sentry was looking after my fluffy companion here, how has he been doing?"

"Not well I'm afraid, his health has been failing him and his age has not helped. He still loves working the forge though so we keep him busy training the next generation of Weapons Smiths. He is over 97 years old and he deserves some leisure living in my opinion."

"Leisure and Sentry don't fit in the same category, but I guess time is the ultimate opponent. What did he say when he heard I was banished?"

"He almost blew his stack, he was tempted to go and question the Daimyo himself on his stupidity. You know how he can get he preaches all the time about self-control, but as soon as you mess with a student or one his brothers he becomes the old General he was before he joined the Monastery all those years ago."

"Yes that sounds like him, hard to believe I stayed up here for 6 years. It was the hardest yet most fulfilling training I have ever done; now I find myself with a little brother and a large list of obligations I have to meet in a new home."

"Life is a strange thing; nothing is more unpredictable than it. Come morning I will take you all the rest of the way so you can get on with your mission, but promise me you will return and bring your little brother, the Abbot and Sentry would love to meet him."

"I will I just hope the war does not drag on too long, but if it does I want you all to do whatever it takes to stay safe. Also if the War reaches your doorstep if you need me, you know how to reach me."

"Understood, and would you look at that your comrades are already asleep this altitude will get to you at first. At least they ate the meal I fix them." He said laughing softly.

"Yes the Konoha Ninja have their qualities but this mountain living is not among the majority." He said with a laugh of his own. Seeing as it would be a long way to Kumo Kirin and Jaeger both opted to speak a little while longer before sleeping themselves. They slept soundly being watched over by the other Monks on the mountain, and having King in the cave did not hurt either.

(The Next Morning)

The Morning came and the sun claimed its spot over the mountain it was beautiful to say the least and the team felt invigorated and they were quickly away through the mountain led by Jaeger and King. It was not long before they passed by the Great Yeti Monastery and it was a magnificent structure. It had two massive spires that pass the clouds, and a wall that would make any enemy think twice before attacking. It was built on the foundations of Granite and the walls structured with metals and other earthen elements found only in the Yeti Mountain Range. Kirin felt bad he could not visit but his mission took priority over anything else. Once they arrived at the border they bid Jaeger farewell, though now they had large beast of a companion in the form of King who was not letting Kirin leave him again, he even picked him up by his collar and slung onto his back.

This caused everyone to laugh at the scene and they proceeded down the mountain into the Land of Lightning where after a few hours of high speed travel they reached the border town/check point to continue on into Kumogakure itself. The guards were alarmed at the sight of Kirin returning, upon seeing a scroll it checked out and the guards let them pass.

Zabuza asked "Did you know them?"

"Yeah they are good people though like Izumo and Kotetsu, we worked together when I made chunin."

"I see so tell me about this place I hear it is pretty much 90% ninja and kunoichi."

"That is all true, but it is not some cold heartless place, well at least as long as you are not me."

"Was it that bad?" asked Ibiki now interested

"Well not as bad as Naruto was treated but close, when Uncle Ay was in a meeting or an occasional mission I was on my own quite a bit. And I would have people throw things, jump me in alleys, or outright try to murder me. However when this was found out I was placed with either ANBU or Yugito at all times. Even my brother Darui would get assaulted sometimes just for being associated with me. I never knew it was because my father was Minato Namikaze, it makes sense to me now seeing as he pretty much defeated my Uncle Ay and Bee singlehandedly and simultaneously, causing Kumo to have back out of the war. It cost them millions in reparations to Konoha and its allies but that was not my fault."

"No it wasn't I saw and lived through that war, no one truly won anything but some territory. And it was not worth the losses everyone incurred." Said Ibiki in reply

"Things got better after I became a ninja, but the Monastery we passed was where I actually spent the first 6 years of my training working on chakra control and taijutsu. My family took over the rest when I turned 14."

"Wait a second you are telling me you and your brother Darui were being beaten by hard ass adults over something as trivial as lineage and your brother by being associated with you caught hell too?" asked Raido in disgust

"Yep that is exactly what happened, Uncle Ay decided to send me off to protect me, and when that happened Darui's life got easier. I was glad that it happened that way though without having to watch over my shoulders every day I could immerse myself in what I loved and that was combat and later on as I progressed in life music."

"It was a lot of pain but when I returned I was a new person with a new purpose. I quickly rose through the ranks after graduating fairly early considering how I was behind most of the kids my age who were already a couple of years ahead of me. It was this reason that the Daimyo and the ninja council had me banished I believe, I was on the rise to being Raikage eventually and I was making waves in the ranks of the more experienced shinobi. They started to respect me alongside Bee and Yugito, and the Elders and those associated did not like that at all." He said he continued further saying,

"I already told Zabuza my life story, but these last few years and being around you all have made me consider you all my friends as well. I don't regret anything since I found my baby brother, and I made friends here in Kumogakure and I am engaged to two of them. The Village leader is my Uncle and two of his top ninja are related to me, and one help raise me as a baby, well until she too had to return and serve her home. It is through all these trials I have become what I am today, it didn't break me it helped mold me, form me into something I could be proud of."

"It is these trials and tribulations that I saw in Naruto when I met him. He was like Bee, Yugito, and me, in his eyes I saw every story they told me of their youth, I saw every painful beating or insult that was hurled my way or on my brother. But unlike me he was on his own much longer than I and I believe he is stronger than anyone I have ever met."

Ibiki nodded in understanding as did Zabuza, Raido looked on in wonder at much pride was in Kirin's voice after hearing about his life and finding his younger brother. His respect for the Namikaze brothers went through the roof at the point and anyone else who lived that way and came out stronger.

Yamato after being discovered in Orochimaru's lab as a young boy could understand what it was like to be seen as a freak or abomination, and if not for his abilities with Mokuton he would've probably had it harder. If not for Kakashi, Yugao, and Itachi he would probably just faded into obscurity and eventual insanity.

The group trekked on in silence and before they knew it they had found themselves at the gates of Kumogakure. It was sure to be interesting from here on out. Only question was would things go as planned.

 **(And that is all folks hope you like it please R/R)**


	5. Chapter 5

Victorious

Chapter 5: Welcome back Kirin

Kirin was very glad to see that the gate guards were two of his best friends and part time students. It was Omoi and Karui, Omoi now 18 had grown a bit since he last saw him, standing at about 5'8 and his hair and attire were all about the same as when he left. Karui was still as pretty as ever and she had developed into a lean yet curvy 19 year old girl she was 5'6 and built for speed, her hair was in a long red pony tail, and she wore leggings under her shorts. Both were sporting Kumo Chunin vest now and carried katanas as well, he was proud to see their growth was still moving along nicely. Being the head of the escort he stopped at the booth at the two smiling bordering on crying Chunin. He smiled lightly and said,

"I am glad to see you two have been doing so well, I will speak to you later but I first must escort the Konoha ambassador to meet the Raikage. I hope you understand."

He finished handing them the scroll which checked out, the Konoha ninja's continued on escorted by the STORM unit as was customary of Kumogakure. STORM stood for Special Tactics Operations and Recon Management. It was basically ANBU Blacks ops in Kumo. Being escorted by the unit left Karui and Omoi alone almost hugging each other in excitement before Omoi said

"Kirin is just as he was when he left, I am happy to see him."

"So am I he still has that look of calm about him but he seems to actually be happy now. I guess not having hate thrown at you every day can do that for you."

"Yeah I guess you're right, well on the bright side my sister we will see him tonight or tomorrow." With that said the sat back down in the booth and waited until the time came for their shift to end.

(With Konoha team)

"The village has not change all that much I see?" said Kirin to a STORM Captain he recognized as Shi. He was captain due to the lightning dragon on his mask.

"No it has not, but your presence has shaken up a lot of people it seems."

"Good maybe they will remember their mistakes; though I have forgiven them I have not forgotten."

"Yes I don't blame you for thinking that way but the ones who regretted their actions are a small group. But don't worry, you are doing much better it seems, you seem happier than I ever saw you here."

"I am but I do miss the ones I left behind that were good to me especially my Hime's."

"Lucky for you the Raikage has them working with your brother who is the Raikages new second-in-command."

"Well I'll be damned good on you Darui." With that the team split up leaving Ibiki and Kirin and the others were taken to the Ambassador reserved suites in the upper tower not too far from where they were right now. Once inside Kirin was greeted with the sight of one of his most beloved people, Ms. Mabui herself. She looked at Kirin with tears in her eyes; she rushed over to hug him to which he gladly returned. The two kissed each other for what seemed like hours when it was only a few seconds.

Ibiki smiled warmly which was rare for him, but he had loved before too. And he knew how it felt to have them back in your life, it made him glad he was chosen as the negotiator for this.

Kirin and Mabui had stopped kissing and simply held each other in the lobby they noticed the smiles from Ibiki and the now present Ay and Darui. The two men looked on in joy at Mabui and Kirin reunited Darui himself was wondering when Samui would be back from her mission so she could see her man as well. But that had to wait when Ay gave the wave of follow him, Darui right behind him. Ibiki followed them and after a quick last second hug Kirin was right behind them.

Mabui seeing her fiancé's retreating form she just smiled. Mabui had changed little after he left, she did however go up a cup size and her hips were slightly wider due to her body maturing. She was wearing a red and black kunoichi bodysuit and her Jonin flak jacket over that and some black shinobi sandles. She looked stunning yet dangerous, seeing it was time work she got back to it admitting and submitting paper work and greeting and signing in different visitors.

(In the Raikage's office)

Once everyone was situated and got acquainted with Ibiki the negotiations were under way. Ibiki was currently speaking saying,

"Lord Raikage I have in front of you a proposal of alliance between our two respective villages. We would like to make it clear that we are willing to concede certain adjustments within reason to this proposal here in front of you." He finished

Ay looked at the offers the Leaf was offering and it looked pretty good, the village was willing to part with some powerful Elemental Jutsu that would work well for this villages Jinchuriki and offered trade routes into the Land of Fire and a portion of any reparations they might receive from any surrendering villages. And then came the kicker a political marriage between any kunoichi of his choosing to Kirin Yotsuki-Namikaze. Konoha as far as jutsu wanted training for their Jinchuriki and any elemental Jutsu they would benefit in teaching him. And passage through the Land of Lightning during the war and trade routes after.

Ay put his hands flat on the desk than looked over some the formalities in silence; he then looked at Ibiki and asked,

"Is Konoha in need of immediate assistance or do we have time to completely prepare our forces?"

"We could use some help in bolstering our defenses against Iwagakure mainly in Takigakure and Kusagakure. They are strong specialist but lack any real fire power, so if you could assist us in assisting them it would be extremely helpful. Konoha has already begun its strategy for Sunagakure and the new Village Otogakure, be very cautious in passing through there it is said to be allied with Orochimaru and I don't have to tell you how cunning he is."

"Indeed I will mobilize two regiments to assist with bolstering the defenses of Taki and Kusagakure. In exchange we would like your help in transporting weapons and supplies to Frost Country and Land of Hot Water. I am saying bluntly you have a deal and the women we choose for the political marriage is Samui Nii and Mabui no surname. They are strong, intelligent, and have a romantic history with Kirin for quite some time."

"Agreed I will send this request and acceptance to the Hokage immediately, Thank you Lord Raikage it has been a long time coming."

"Indeed it has. Darui will arrange the regiments too be sent to Konoha's bordering allies. Ibiki-Dono please make haste Iwagakure has been knocking on our borders a bit as well and I am glad you came when you did. Our past actions mainly the ones by my predecessor have left us with few allies and fewer friends."

"Well times change and people as well, by signing this we have made a tremendous step. Now I will go and have this transported to the Hokage and we will have signature before the end of tomorrow. Now if I may be excused Kirin here would like to speak with you I believe."

Ay nodded and snapped his fingers for his STORM guards to enter the room looking at Shi he said.

"Escort Ibiki-Dono to his lodgings and have Mabui arrange a gathering of everyone in the village tonight at 9 P.m. in front of the Tower for an important announcement." With that said the other's barring Kirin and Darui left.

Looking at his nephew Ay finally went and hugged him as if his son had returned home. He pulled back and looked him over and said.

"Kirin I see you have not wasted your time, you look great. Way stronger than before just like your parents in every way though you have some of your Uncle Ay's rugged good looks." Getting the group of three to laugh,

Darui walked up and hugged his brother and even wiped away a tear of joy from his face. He spoke saying,

"I am glad you're back Kirin we all missed you a great deal. The situation around here is hectic though, Iwa is pushing hard these days and I am glad that you are back in the fight with us. I would not want to do it without you."

"Me neither, Darui I missed you all a lot and I actually missed some aspects of the village. Like the food and the sunset on Mount Gaia. I could see everything in the Land of Lightning or so it seemed, and then there were the times spent with my ladies, we had a lot of time to get acquainted." He said with a lecherous grin.

It was good to see Kirin still held love for some of his old home, and it was good to see he had some good memories as well.

Ay spoke up however saying.

"Kirin, Darui we are going to have a feast after I announce the alliance between Konoha and Kumo. Kirin I have kept your home in your name and have had Mabui and Samui along with her brother stay there. I know you actually loved that penthouse so I figured the three of them would treat your place the best."

Kirin was glad he would have his old place back; it was actually the first thing he bought on his own so it was special to him. Looking at his family he smiled and said.

"I am glad that is settled I will be going to see Mabui now and get my orders from Ibiki should he have any for me." Kirin walked out and left the two to speak amongst each other.

Once outside he went to Mabui desk and said to her.

"I missed you Baby, more than you would ever believe I missed how you and I would just walk the mountain trails together in the spring and watch the early sunsets in Fall."

"Yes I missed that too. It's funny how the small things mean the most. And now I have you back I missed my Dragon."

"And I missed my Hime, you always made me feel special and you kept Samui in the same happy spirits as me. In fact she should be here soon, Lord Ay did not want to send her out but Yugito and Motoi needed a third member to escort a diplomat to his home in Frost Country, I am surprised you did not run into them."

"We took the mountain pass to get here quicker, it was a harder journey but it saved time."

"Oh I see smart move. I was wondering who they would send I guess the Raikage wanted to surprise Samui and I with you I should get him his favorite Ninja Sandals those Air Hiruzens."

"He would like that a lot it really surprises' me so much at how he actually admires that Old Warrior especially with him being a foreign ninja. I mean he respected my dad but he admires Hiruzen like he does Grandpa Third."

"Yeah but enough of that let's go have some fun until Samui gets back, then we can up the ante later on." She said with a wink.

"I am all for it."

 **(Lemon)Mood Music (Tell me how you want it by. Johnny Gill)**

Kirin quickly body-flickered to his apartment with Mabui in his arms; once inside he took her to their bedroom activating the privacy seals, the two had started rub against one another in anticipation. And Kirin was going to put in overtime to make up for lost time.

He was quick undress himself while at same time ripping off Mabui's clothes. He kissed her deeply with their tongues both in a match of dominance his hand groping her left breast and the other rubbing her moist slit. Kirin himself was in a whirl after Mabui started to stroke his cock with fervor; she then pulled away from their kissing match and moved Kirin's arm to his side.

Mabui proceeded to push Kirin on the bed and turn her ass to him. She positioned her ass over his face and said in a sultry tone "Lick me baby."

"Of course Hime." He greedily started licking her pussy and nibbling her clit. He was getting serviced himself as Mabui sucked his cock hungrily as is she was trying to devour it. Mabui was thrown for a loop when Kirin stuck his face further into her hot snatch he was lapping up her juices like a sweet drink moaning loudly as Mabui increased her tempo as well. Kirin had gotten a rush of her love in the form of her squirting rather vigorously and suddenly. He stayed the course until he could not wait any more, he grabbed Mabui suddenly completely turned her around to face him.

Mabui seeing his face was covered in her essence leaned into him kissing him and licking his face like it was a treat. Kirin though had other plans; he pulled Mabui to be positioned over his cock and literally pulled her down over it. Mabui took his large gift like a champ and rode him nice and easy at first before she got a little more up tempo, Kirin matched her stroke for stroke rubbing and smacking her big ass causing her to moan in pleasure while at the same time he sucked on her big tits as if his life depended on it. He was quite unprepared however for Mabui to suddenly spin on his cock putting her in a reverse cowgirl position. Kirin had to say that was one of the best feelings he had ever had, but kept up his end before he pushed her forward so that she was on all fours.

Kirin was preparing to finish her off rough and tumble style, he leaned into her pumping aggressively and then he pulled her back suddenly rolling off the bed and onto his feet carrying to the dresser. Mabui was screaming in pleasure and was completely unaware of where she was even at but she knew it felt good.

While Kirin had her against the dresser he played with her clit and even her second hole of pleasure before he felt his climax coming. He pushed like a mad man before he and Mabui came together, Mabui was mumbling incoherently but still moaning and stroking her pussy. Kirin carried her back to the bed and laid her down next to him, he looked at her and said to himself "It feels good to be home."

(Later the next morning.)

Kirin was just finishing up another round with Mabui and the just arrived Samui who was now passed out in the bedroom. Mabui who could barely move sat next to Kirin on the couch rubbing his tattoos and multiple scars all over his body. She smiled when her looked at her with those piercing eyes and said.

"You know I missed you for many reasons but it's these moments like this that mean the most."

"Thank you baby, these moments mean a lot to me as well. Samui will be probably saying the same thing. I missed you all a lot, and I am glad I can be with you again. Though I must tell you there are two young ladies at home in Konoha that have accepted my proposal. It is a condition of my living there since my brother and I are the only Namikaze left in the world."

"Ay told me after you left that would happen, Samui was informed as well. We said as long as they make you happy and respectful of us we don't care." She said kissing

"We sure don't." said a now present and naked Samui "We just want to be with our Dragon." She said kissing him on the lips.

After a while of silence Samui asked.

"So are going to be fighting on the front lines?"

"Yes when a large battle or siege is taking place I and few others are meant to inspire fear in the enemies. But I will also be working infiltration with ANBU if I am needed. I will be very busy for sure, not to mention training my team."

"I see it looks like you have a lot of respect from the Leaf Ninja." Said Mabui

"Yes I do, more than I had here that for sure."

"Well what about us?" the two ladies asked with big eyes.

"Oh I know you two, Bee, Ay, Darui, Atsui, Yugito, and Motoi. Not to mention Karui and Omoi. I was referring to the village as a whole. People respect me more in Konoha; in fact the way I was treated here is how my brother was treated in Konoha."

"Wow you are more alike than I thought." Samui said before they could continue however an Owl Summons appeared at the living room window.

Kirin walked over and opened it taking the scroll and petting the owl before it dispelled. He closed the window and began looking at the scroll it had the Raikage's seal on it. Reading it Kirin said out loud.

"Kirin, Samui, and Mabui please report to my office immediately! Iwagakure and Sand have begun mobilization. Kirin and Samui will be placed on a team with Darui and Atsui. Mission details will be given upon arrival."

"Well then we better get going."

They all quickly chose 1 of the 4 showers in the house got cleaned up and in 5 minutes they were in the Raikage's office.

Kirin looked at Ay and asked

"What is the situation?"

Ay took a breath then said

"As of right now Iwagakure and the Sunagakure are making moves against Konoha's allies in Takigakure. But that is not the real problem since the meeting with Ibiki in regards to the alliance I have sent aid that should be arriving not only in Taki but Kusa as well, Konoha already has a presence there so us being there will drive the point of an alliance home to both the Tsuchikage and Kazekage. The problem however is that Iwa is trying to completely take the Land of Rivers while Suna is coming for the Land of Tea. Both have already overtaken Bird Country, and arrogantly heading for Amegakure."

"Wow sir that is not good at all, Ame is embroiled in a civil war are they not or has that been resolved."

"Resolved actually, and asking for help from any major village that is willing to overlook the past."

"Who may I ask?"

"Hanzo the Salamander and his protégé's Yahiko and Kushimaru Kurirare, the latter was once a member of the rouge faction Akatsuki that threatened his rule as Amekage. It seems the war is over but the rebuilding has left them vulnerable, Atsui and Samui you will each lead a platoon to aide them as a security force. Kirin and Darui you will act as guards and generals for Hanzo and Yahiko, the latter of who has intelligence on some of the members of the Akatsuki."

"Mabui you will be in charge of the Cipher Division and Information distribution through this whole process. Your transportation jutsu will be of the utmost value in this endeavor. Now any questions?"

"Yes." Said Kirin "Why am I assisting in this not that I mind but as ninja of Konoha should I not be returning?"

"Normally you would be returning but this time with the alliance being accepted you are now both a member of Kumogakure and Konoha. You are Leaf floating amongst the Clouds enraptured in Fire and Lightning, to put it simply you are the Dragon and both need your wings."

"I am honored, so I am assuming I am to bring the strength of Amegakure to a point so that they may defend themselves on their own."

"Yes Hanzo had begun preparations after Yahiko defected to his side to train him into becoming the eventual Amekage. But then the civil war got even tenser after that as Yahiko's best friends Nagato and Konan began creating this warped vision of peace that they said was inspired by him. Thus the Rebel faction known as Akatsuki was born. If not for Yahiko, Hanzo would have been long dead. The war ended so to speak when Akatsuki forces started to retreat out of Amegakure. We have reason to believe however that they have taken refuge in the Land of Earth and the Land of Sound." AY continued saying

"What's more is that Nagato apparently has the fabled Rinnegan and the Akatsuki is now made up of S-Class criminals such as Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki, to name a few."

"So you want Darui and me to defend against any heavy hitters they might send. And have Samui and Atsui organize the village's best ninja to defend against Iwa forces until I am assuming Konoha and Kumo can send reinforcements to permanently hold the line is that correct?" Said Kirin

"Exactly right, the Hokage informed me that he has sent a request to the Crescent Moon Kingdom and the Land of Snow requesting aide in taking in civilian Refugees that Amegakure has accumulated from the Land of Birds. The larger Villages just do not have enough resources or time right now, and we have to focus on amassing our forces in line with our new allies."

"Okay then Lord Raikage." Said a now bright eyed Darui. "We will move out today."

With that said they all proceeded to prepare for the long term mission. Well all except Kirin who kept all his gear in storage seals on his body. He waited the gates humming a tune when he ran into Yugito.

Yugito had not changed much since he last seen her, her bust was a bit fuller and her hips flared a bit more, he just chalked it up to the beauty of female maturation. He walked to her and gave his Mother figure the biggest hug he could saying

"Mama you look great."

"And so does my Dragon, I see you have matured quite well raising that little brother of yours." She finished having been told by the Raikage.

"Yes he has changed me a lot, but so have most of my friends in Konoha. They are a different yet similar people. But I missed my family here a lot. In fact I have joint-mission on behalf of Konoha and Kumo to assist Ame."

"I know it was me who got in and out to bring the message to Motoi's summons at the border. It seems Hanzo was not worst after all."

"Is he still strong?"

"Yes he is. He has not lost his power at all, but he is older now and playing a lot on his experience to get him through a bit more than I suspect he used to do."

"Yes well enough about that I just wanted to see and speak with you mama. You help raise me well, I heard from Ay that you are taking on missions in the infiltration unit."

"Yes my control of the two-tails and her special abilities in infiltration and transformation make me a threat on the inside."

"Just be careful please where they send you." And with a final hug she proceeded to the Raikage tower leaving Kirin to his own devices. While waiting he lit one of his favorite Cigar brands and the best Fire Country had to offer. It was a hand rolled Grape Sannin blend from the tobacco gardens of the Fire Daimyo as a gift from Hashirama Senju. And it is grown nowhere else in the world. His wait was not a long one when each and every team member was appearing including the Platoons of Ninja and Kunoichi. Among the platoon members were Omoi, Karui, and Motoi, the unit even included Konoha ninjas Raido and Yamato. Ibiki had been called back not too soon after the Alliance was announced, given full protection.

Kirin looking at everyone and said

"Alright you all we are going to the village of Amegakure, but this time we are not using them and their people's lands as a scapegoat battle ground. We are going to help protect them and reestablish them as stable and unyielding force. I want no discord with the natives and its authority figures, now let us move out."

(2 days later)

It was 2 days in long 10 day journey for the team, it was taking longer than usual because they had a larger force with them as well as having to sneak those force through Yugakure and the Land of Hot Water. They were a short distance away from the borders of Fire Country but were halted by some Yu Ninjas. They had not been spotted yet but the only into the Fire Country was over a large bridge. Looking back at his team Kirin ordered them all down; he then went prone and began crawling towards the tree line.

As he got closer he saw that the bridge was being guarded not only by Yu Ninja but Iwa and Sound as well. Not seeing any option he began counting each and every ninja he could see and sense, all the while giving hand signals to Darui and the others. Once that was complete he crawled back to them and said in a hush tone.

"They have a total of 50 ninjas guarding that bridge all Jonin and Chunin. We have more soldiers but I would rather not have the bridge destroyed trying to cross it, so we will finesse this one. I want all Genjutsu specialists casting multiple layer genjutsu; next I want Darui to prepare alongside me the most pin point variant of our Laser Circus jutsu. Samui and Atsui take a team with Yamato and make sure none survive."

"Kirin why not have Yamato build a bridge." Asked Raido

"Because it would take a lot of chakra and draw too much attention even after we crossed it. Also this bridge is almost 5 miles long."

"I see your point."

"Alright I have no doubt once we are through with this set there will be a few more. So please make sure all bodies are tossed over the bridge, make it look like they disappeared it may inspire some fear in them."

After that Kirin and the other prepared to attack, the Genjutsu specialist were being guarded closely as the prepared and elaborate chain of Genjutsu. It was about 5 minutes before it took hold of everybody on the bridges entrance. Next was Kirin and Darui who standing side by side began to mold the Laser Circus jutsu into needle like beams. In a blink of an eye the enemy ninja were laid dead on the bridge with barely noticeable holes in the head and where the heart was. Following that Atsui and Samui along with Yamato and his wood clones began double checking to make sure all were dead.

They repeated this process another 3 times and disposed of all but one ninja. This ninja was a Jonin Commander in charge of border patrol for Iwagakure; he was quickly interrogated by Yamato who was once a Root ANBU as well as a Konoha ANBU Captain. What they learned from him brought smiles to everyone's faces, it turns out that they were waiting on a shipment of supplies and rations. The supplies were metals and woods, along with medical and weaponry supplies. Things that were needed by Amegakure more than anywhere else, the supplies were in storage scrolls being transported by a unit of 30 men all Jonin and Chunin.

Kirin taking this all into consideration said,

"We can head them off in Grass Country in about a day; Samui and Atsui can take the Platoons to Amegakure and wait at the border for us. Yamato and Raido you come with Darui and I and we will take care of thrashing those Iwa Couriers. I will deal with anything unexpected personally."

"Such as?" asked Yamato

"S-Rank Akatsuki members that maybe with them, or Kitsuchi also known as the Stone Beast, or maybe their ROCK Corps, there could be many changes once we get there and since it was my decision to take the detour I will bear the repercussions."

"Now let's move out."

The teams split up leaving Kirin, Darui, Yamato, and Raido alone. Once they saw them leave they headed in the direction of the Land of Grass. One thing was for sure Kirin was smart in the decision to pursue the supplies, but he was also right about unexpected dangers.

(With the Iwagakure Supply Couriers 7 miles from Land of Fire)

The Iwa units protecting the supplies couriers were tired and afraid. Why because their leader was the second son of the Tsuchikage and twin brother to Kitsuchi. Now not many speak about the other brother whose is named Renji. He proved himself as powerful warrior, but he was also the reason that his village lost the Kanabi Bridge back in the last war, and he was the reason Deidara defected.

Deidara and Renji were best friends, and Renji even inherited his father's Kekkei-Tota. As such Deidara and he were the Tsuchikage's personal apprentices and both made themselves quite famous and Renji wanted to take the mantle of Tsuchikage from his father with Deidara and Kitsuchi as his advisors.

However it all fell apart after the war was lost and every found out about his failure. They began to villainize him and openly insult him. He who was a hero now considered a monster; to make matters worse his father began putting more effort into making Deidara his successor which to Renji was the biggest betrayal. He was not even being given a chance to redeem himself, so out of anger he set off a bomb made from the same explosives his best friend Deidara used in the hopes that he would kill his father and shift the hatred to his friend. It only worked partially Deidara was blamed but the Tsuchikage survived, and he produced the rift of animosity between Deidara and his father.

This turn of events brought him back into his father's eye but not in the way he wanted. Ohnoki began giving him some authority but only in efforts to help his twin brother Kitsuchi to eventually take the helm of leadership. That is why at this moment his men are afraid, afraid of his mindset and demeanor and tired because of his unyielding pace.

Renji was marching hard subconsciously channeling his blood line limit making falling leaves and even animals turn to dust and ash. He looked around for trouble hoping for it. He then looked back at his men and waved for them to stop, it seemed that he had been so agitated he forgot his men needed rest. He ordered them to make a camp while he and his second in command kept watch.

Renji looked over the dirt and leaf covered trails and all he could see was murder and carnage. It was the people of Fire Country and its defender named Konoha that caused him his downfall, and he would see it burn. Thinking about all this he was brought out of his genocidal musings when his second Aka Motobe asked him a question.

"Do you think this was the right choice?"

"Damn right it was, we have been denied too many times for victory and I personally aim to see we rule the ninja world once and for all."

"I have to disagree with your sentiment, but after all you went through I can understand it."

"I will redeem my honor and I will get revenge against those tree huggers." With that he and his partner kept a silent watch around the perimeter.

(With Kirin and Co. just outside of sensory range)

The team made good time and were just a little bit away from their target. Looking back at the team he halted them; he surveyed the surrounding area and made a few signals. The team split up taking positon in a triangle formation leaving Kirin to fall in the middle of the enemy ninja. Kirin jumped straight up with his sword drawn, he lined it with a stream of lightning chakra and let loose a roar akin to his nick name, he landed in the middle of the resting ninja and sent an arc of lightning at the surrounding ninja. It was a bloody affair, Kirin not wasting time continued ahead.

The Iwa shinobi looked on in shock while their leader looked on in fury as he recognized the man who just decimated about a quarter of his detachment. He barked orders to defend the couriers, but it fell on deaf ears when a barrage of fire covered Mud Bombs came through killing another set of his forces. Renji was now livid at the situation, how could he have missed the Dragon himself until the bastard was literally right on top of them.

Renji set out in pursuit of Kirin who was at the moment occupied with about 5 Katana toting ninja. They were not great but they worked well together, Kirin not wanting to waste time blocked one slice at his head and kicked a second one into the third. The other two used this as a chance to cut him down but were halted by what they realized were tree's sprouting from seemingly nowhere. Kirin seeing his chance slashed at both ninja beheading them while he saw Darui and Yamato make them-selves known. Raido was still lying in wait to attack the couriers but at the moment the group had a bigger problem.

Kirin and Darui were both attacked by Renji and his second in command who had just crossed blades with Darui. The remaining Iwa forces looked on in fear at how easily they had been dismantled. The unit was down to roughly 15 men out 35. And their leader had not even seemed to notice the attack coming until it happened.

Kirin looked at Renji and his partner and said

"Renji of the Dust Style, you sure have strayed a good distance from home."

"Yes what of it, this is war people do as they are ordered and as they please."

"Yes they sure do and I am going to kill you so that you can no longer walk around as ordered or as you please. You are holding on to some interesting belongings and my associates have already confiscated your contraband shall we say."

"I don't care about that I am just glad to have the chance to kill the son of the Yellow Flash."

This made Kirin look on and smile

"I take it Iwagakure knew from the beginning."

"Yes indeed we did we knew the moment you were banished, spies learn the most interesting shit. And know this Namikaze your death by my hands will bring back my honor and respect."

"Like father like son Renji. The same way my father destroyed you so will I, prepare yourself to die!"

Kirin jumped at Renji and began to channel his Storm chakra and formed a fist he then released at Renji who managed to dodge the attack aimed at his torso. Kirin not wanting to full around decided to use his family's lightning Armor Jutsu only with Black Lightning.

Kirin looked at his brother who dispatched Renji second with his Laser Circus jutsu and saw he was now assisting the others leaving Renji and him alone. Taking a breath Kirin formed the armor around him and got in the stance of his JKD. Renji seeing this smiled knowing that the fight just got real interesting, he had done battle with Ay years ago and managed to reach a stalemate on a fluke if he had to admit himself. Renji himself jumped up in the air and began using his Kekkei-Tota, and began to float as if he weighed nothing at all.

The two warriors stared at each other and then with the sudden drop of a stone they attacked each other. Kirin disappeared in a black bolt of lightning and reappeared right in front of Renji nailing him in the jaw, the blow did little damage thanks to Renji making the punch near null and void with his particle style. Renji started launching stone cannons and spears at a teleporting Kirin missing only slightly which spoke much of his skill.

Kirin growing tired of dodging began launching an attack he called "Blue Laser Demise" it consisted of a barrage of beams that literally launched from the tenketsu in the body. It was a play on the Hyuga's Kaiten jutsu. The difference however it was apparently only usable by Kirin and Darui. The Lasers flew at Renji who realized he could not dodge all the near needle point Lasers and formed a wall of earth and wind. It worked partially but he was still stabbed multiple times throughout his body.

Renji screamed in pain on the inside but like a true Ninja held his composure. He launched Particle Beams in retaliation and nearly caught Kirin off guard. Kirin however with his insane speed and Herculean strength was upon and this time his punch connected clean and drove him into the ground. Kirin then began punching Renji until he became part of the ground beneath him.

Renji however substituted himself with a nearby boulder which was summarily crushed. Renji then let loose a barrage of Particle Beams hoping to turn Kirin into dust , and with the size and amounts used it should have worked he launched the attack over and over destroying everything in his path and beyond and he hoped and even knew he had got Kirin. However it was not too be, Kirin showed up behind Renji with his arm extended and his pointer finger out and sticking through a shocked and dying Renji's heart. Kirin said in a whispered tone

"Black Lightning/Storm Style Combination: Hell Spear One Finger Destruction!"

The attack was instant death and Renji fell to the ground lifeless. Kirin removed his head, hand and head band and then proceeded to call on two members of one of his two summoning contracts. The first contract he signed was the Bear Contract but the second however was one of the main reasons he was called the Dragon. He summoned two small sleek silver Dragon's by the name of Horiguchi and Jak, Kirin looked at Horiguchi and said.

"Take the body of this man to Konoha, and Jak take a message to Iwa for me along with Renji's head band and his hand."

"What is the message to be sent?" asked Jak.

"Tell the Tsuchikage he has angered the Dragon who dwells amongst the Leaves and the Clouds. And tell him that he and his allies have brought this on themselves."

"As you wish Master Kirin it will be done." They said in unison disappearing in blurs in opposite directions. Kirin looked at his team and saw that they had wrapped up their work and looked over to see his brother sealing up some of the bodies of worth which were not many.

Yamato and Raido had already taken the supply scrolls and weapons of the ninja. This would go a long way in helping the refugee's and Amegakure in their recovery and rebuilding. Yamato looked at the damage done to the forest and all the bodies and decided to bury the dead and cover some of the debris with his Wood Style. Kirin showed up with his brother beside him along with his cleaver sword folded and placed back on his back. Looking at the success of the battle and the fact they took down one of their enemies strongest members it was a sweet victory indeed. Saying nothing else they moved on to meet with the forces they sent ahead.

 **(Please Read and Review I am trying to learn all I can with writing but life is full of surprises and I take them as they come, it just slows down my progress sometimes. Hope you all are happy and thriving and if not don't lose heart, and before I sign off I hope you enjoyed the fight scenes and got a glimpse of Kirin and his powers.)**


End file.
